In My Heart: Live For Today
by TheFifthCharmedOne
Summary: Third and final part of In My Heart trilogy. The road of love never did run smooth, but it seems things may finally be going the way they were meant to go. Though as the old saying goes, everything is not what it seems. Poke and Contest ships. COMPLETE!
1. Before The Storm

In My Heart: Live For Today

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Third and final part of In My Heart trilogy. The road of love never did run smooth, but it seems things may finally be going the way they were meant to go. Though as the old saying goes, everything is not what it seems. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 1: Before The Storm

_**I'm standing out in the rain,**__**  
**__**I need to know if it's over,**__**  
**__**Cause I will leave you alone.**__****_

_**Flooded with all this pain,**__**  
**__**Knowing that I'll never hold her,**__**  
**__**Like I did before the storm**__****_

_**Trying to keep the light from going in**__****_

_**And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.**__**  
**__**We always say a heart is not whole without the one who gets you through the storm.**__****_

_**Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over- please don't leave me alone**__**  
**__**Flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold you, like I did before the storm**___

_Before The Storm, Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas__**  
**_

**MISTY POV**

As we separated, the rain let up and the clouds moved past to reveal a crescent moon, which shone down brilliantly on us.

"I missed you so much Misty," he whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my back. He ran his hand down my arm as we stood side by side. Holding his hand, I looked up at him. The rain had made his black hair cling to his jaw and the slight five o'clock shadow made him look even scruffier then usual.

"I missed you too, Ash. I'm so sorry." I broke myself away from looking in his eyes and, as much as my heart was telling me not too, I let go of his hand. Things couldn't be this easy; there were still so many holes to fill.

Tears made their way into my eyes, cascading down my face. They only added to the soaking wetness caused by rain, but the tears were warm. "I never wanted it to happen like this." I said. He came to my side, and I looked up at him again. He put his index finger over my lips and brushed the tears away with his thumb.

"Come on, we both need showers and then we can talk about everything."

Despite it all, I laughed. He cracked a smile, and we meandered down the road.

-X-X-X-

When we got back to the Gym, we tracked water onto the floor and I knew Daisy would be upset with me for that later, but now the only things that were on my mind were a shower, dry clothes, and finally making things right with Ash.

"I'm sure Drew has clothes you could wear." I said. Ash nodded. "Did I tell you Drew and May are engaged now?" His eyes widened.

"No way!" Ash said. "I always thought they had a thing for each other…"

"You did not; you were as dense as they come." I teased. He cast me a sideways glance.

"Oh, really?" He walked toward me and I backed up and let out a small gasp as my back met the wall. He brought his hand to cup my face and leaned down so his lips brushed against mine. My eyes fluttered closed, and right when we were about to kiss, the lights turned on and we were busted.

"Mistia Rose Waterflower!" Daisy said sternly.

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum!" I heard Delia, Ash's mother, say just as sternly.

Well. Crap.

"Mom? Wha-" Ash's question was interrupted by Delia's mean glare.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Ash." she said. "How could you be so cruel to Misty? I thought I raised you better then that." Then she looked at me. "I'm sorry Misty; he never should have done that." Then she turned her steely gaze back at her son, who wouldn't—or couldn't—meet her eyes. He clearly felt bad for what he'd done, and despite the fact that it had really hurt, the idea that he regretted it made me feel warm inside.

Maybe we could make something work.

"Misty, do you have any idea what time it is?" I glanced at the clock.

10:37 PM

Crap.

Despite the fact that I'm 18 and a mother to twins, Cerulean City law still dictates all people under 20 be inside their homes by 10:00. I really hope Daisy didn't report me. "I didn't tell Officer Jenny, but you'd better be thankful I didn't. You are grounded."

"You can't ground me! I'm eighteen! Even if the city law says I have to be home by a certain time, you can't tell me what to do!" I argued.

"I can and I have. Mom's will said that I was your legal guardian, along with Violet and Lily. Which means even though you are eighteen, until you go back to Petalburg, if you go back, you live in my house, which means you live with my rules." she crossed her arms over her chest adamantly.

"I was going to go back to Petalburg anyway!" I yelled. Even though I hadn't really planned on it, I figured Drew and May would want to marry in Hoenn. And if my sisters were going to try and run my life like I always feared they would, then they could forget ever spending time with Alex and Jake.

"Fine! Go!" she yelled, getting in my face.

"I will! I'm leaving in the morning, and you can forget ever seeing your niece and nephew again!" I stomped up the stairs and I would have slammed the door if the twins weren't sleeping. Even though I doubt they were actually sleeping after that.

I got a shower and went to my room, where Ash was sitting on my bed. As much as I wanted to run into his arms and make everything better, I knew it couldn't be that easy.

It never could.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: So, there's the first chapter. Sorry it's short, but I wanted to get it done and posted. So, it seems unrest has formed between Misty and her sisters. Let's see where this goes, shall we? XD

Review please!

P.S. Watch Teen Titans. It's amazing.

All right, I'm done now. See you next time! XP

~Charmed


	2. Can't Breathe Without You

In My Heart: Live For Today

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Third and final part of In My Heart trilogy. The road of love never did run smooth, but it seems things may finally be going the way they were meant to go. Though as the old saying goes, everything is not what it seems. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 2: Can't Breathe Without You

_**And we know it's never simple, never easy**__**  
**__**Never a clean break, no one here to save me**__**  
**__**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**__****_

_**And I can't breathe**__**  
**__**Without you, but I have to**__**  
**__**Breathe**__**  
**__**Without you, but I have to**__****_

_**Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt**__**  
**__**Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve**__**  
**__**People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out**__**  
**__**Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out**_

_Breathe, Taylor Swift_

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

"Are you in a lot of trouble?" I asked him, and I looked at the clock. 10:57.

"With my mom, or you?" he said, and my eyebrows furrowed. He stood up, and I realized how tall he was now. Taller than me. It was a weird feeling. For some reason, having to look up at him made me slightly flustered.

"What do you mean with me?" I said, not meeting his eyes. He took my chin into his hands and turned me to face him.

"I mean that there are still things we need to figure out, things you've been running from. What are we Misty? Just teenage parents? Or," he ran his thumb down my cheek, making me gasp and blush. "…Something more?" he finished, noticing my blush with a small smile. "All these years later and I still make you nervous."

I scowled.

"I'm not nervous. It's called hormones." I said. "And mine are very active around you." I added with a tiny smirk. "Guess I do love you." He grinned.

"You guess?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, which made his hair fall into his eyes. And damn it all, I blushed.

"Look," I sighed. "We need to talk, about everything, but right now I want to sleep and get ready for the trip to Petalburg that I'm apparently taking tomorrow."

"You're really going back?" he asked softly. I stiffened.

"I have to. I won't let Daisy and the others control my life." I said with a slight growl. I went over and started to throw things into a suitcase. Ash put his hand on mine. I looked at him.

"Mist," he said quietly, and I shivered from the sensitivity in his voice, and the use of my nickname. "You know I can't come with you. I have to stay in Kanto for the League."

I felt my heart sink. He was right; but I didn't have a choice. "You could come stay with me." he said. "We could talk and I could get to know the twins better."

As tempting as that sounded, and as much as I truly and sincerely wanted to stay with him, I couldn't.

"I have a life in Petalburg Ash. A job, a family. Caroline, Norman, Max, May, Drew. They're my family. Alex and Jake too. I never planned on seeing you again." his shoulders slumped. "But that doesn't mean I didn't think about you every day. Wondering how you were doing, wondering…if you still…" I stopped and looked away.

"Still what?" he asked, walking closer to me. I could feel his body heat radiating on my back. It gave me chills.

"Still cared." I replied. "If you still loved me. You seemed so happy with Dawn that…in some ways, I hated you. It seemed that you didn't even care that we had gone so far; that Dawn was more important then me. As superficial as that sounds, don't I have the right on some level? We made love Ash, that's as far as two people can go in a relationship, other then marriage. And you gave me the two most amazing gifts that I could have ever hoped for. Of course you didn't know that, but I guess…I guess that doesn't matter. You're still with her, aren't you?"

"No. We broke up months ago. Right after I came to Hoenn, we broke up."

My heart soared, but I tried not to let it show. "The truth is Mist," he rested his hand on my waist, turning me around to face him. "I only dated Dawn because I was trying to forget you."

I looked at him with my eyes wide. "Clearly, it didn't work." he put his hand on the back on my neck, pulling me forward. My eyes closed as he kissed me.

-X-X-X-

**MAY POV**

I sat in the room Drew and I had been staying in while we were visiting in Cerulean. Ash was back; but I wasn't sure how good or bad that was. I knew Misty and Ash still love each other, and probably always will, but Ash was gone for a lot of Jake and Alex's major milestones. Their first words, their first steps. Granted, if he had even known they existed, he would have been there, but still. Part of me was angry with him. Did I really have the right?

I heard a tapping on the window and looked out. There was Drew, floating on Flygon's back. I smiled and went over.

"Fly with me?" he said, and he offered his hand like a true gentleman. I took it and settled on Flygon's back. The Mystic Pokemon took off and flew around the night sky. "So, are you going to tell me what's on your mind or not?" I sighed and looked at my hands. The ring caught in the moonlight; and it brought a smile to my face.

"I'm worried about Misty, Drew. I know she and Ash love each other, but is that enough to fix their problems?"

"I've been wondering the same thing." Drew said thoughtfully. "It doesn't help that Misty and Daisy got into a fight."

"Yeah, we're going back to Petalburg tomorrow." I said. "Daisy basically kicked Misty out because Misty would never let Daisy control her life. She's too independent and fiery."

"I think that's something you two have in common." Drew said to me with a wink. I glared at him, blushed, and pouted. "Aw come on, I was just kidding." He turned toward me; he had been sitting closer to Flygon's head to direct the Pokemon, and came closer, bringing his hand to my face. I smiled.

"I knew that."

"Of course you did." he kissed me, and I felt the world swirl around me.

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

When we broke apart, I paled and turned away.

"I have to pack." I said, turning around and grabbing my clothes from my drawers. "Y-You should go. It's late."

"Misty." he said my name so softly, I almost didn't hear him. "You're leaving tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Yeah." I said softly. I turned back to him. "I guess this is goodbye then."

"It doesn't have to be," he said, tracing his thumb across my jawline lovingly. I bit my lip and tried to maintain control.

"Yes it does. You have to stay with the League, and I have to go back to Petalburg City."

"The offer to stay with me still stands." he said offhandedly. I shook my head no. He looked upset; and I felt a pang of guilt run through me. "Can I at least say goodbye to the twins?" he asked me. I hadn't thought about that.

"O-Of course." I stammered. I looked at the clock. 11:15.

We went into the room next to mine, and the twins were sound asleep.

Ash walked in quietly, and I watched from the door. He went to Jake first; and kissed him on the head. The more I watched, the guiltier I felt. But I had to leave; my sisters would not control me. I wouldn't let them. And Ash has to stay. He's the Kanto Pokemon League Regional Master. He can't go live in another region without giving that up; and I would never ask him to do that for me. That was the whole reason I never told him I was pregnant to begin with.

He came back, and I closed the door quietly. "I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be. I'll come visit you in Petalburg, okay?" he asked me. "I'd like to get to know them."

"I'd like that." I said with a small smile. "Maybe I can convince May to invite you to the wedding."

He grinned. "She's pretty mad at you, you know."

"She'll get over it." he shrugged. Then his face turned serious. His brown eyes met with mine. I knew he wanted a kiss goodbye, but if that happened, I wasn't sure I'd be able to let him go.

"Don't." I said, putting my hand up. He took my hand in his and kissed my fingers. I bit my lip and looked away.

"Bye," he said, and he went downstairs and I heard the door close. I wanted to cry, but I forced the tears away. Crying wouldn't fix it. Crying would only make it worse.

I went to my room to pack.

-X-X-X-

**MAY POV**

As Flygon flew us back toward the Gym, I saw Ash walking away.

"Drew, tell Flygon to stop down there. I need to talk to Ash." Drew nodded and Flygon maneuvered down in Ash's path. I jumped off and Ash looked at me. Drew stood beside me, and returned Flygon.

"May, Drew," he said, sounding depressed. I had a feeling his reunion with Misty hadn't gone the way he wanted it too. "Congrats on the engagement. Misty told me." he sighed and continued to walk away.

"Ash, wait." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. He stopped and turned his head halfway to face me. "Things can be fixed between you two. You just have to try." Drew gave me a halfway glance. I had been thinking about it; and the more I remembered how much Misty had been hurting without Ash, the more I understood that I had no right to get in the way of what was really meant to be.

"She doesn't want to." Ash said, frowning. "I asked her to come live with me, but she said she had to go back to Petalburg with you guys. I don't blame her; I should have been there for her. She doesn't trust me anymore."

"But she does still love you." I said. "I watched her suffer through her heartbreak when she saw the picture of you and Dawn kissing. I watched her try to live without you. It wasn't a pretty sight. She tried to be strong for the twins; but I could see she was hurting. All she's doing now by rejecting you is trying to protect herself and be strong."

"But why?" Ash asked me.

"I don't know exactly." I said. "But if I can find that out; will you promise not to give up?"

He smiled.

"You should know me better then that May. I never give anything, or _anyone_, up without a fight."

I smiled.

"That's the way to do it." said Drew, and they shook hands. "Don't give up man."

"I won't." Ash said. "But I have to go back to the Plateau. They probably already put out an AWOL on me, which was why my mom showed up."

"Guess it makes sense, because there was really no other way to get her here from Pallet Town so fast." I said thoughtfully.

He nodded.

"I should get back. Thanks for the advice guys." he smiled and waved, disappearing into the night.

"Come on," said Drew. "We should go to sleep. It's late."

I nodded, and we went into the Gym, locking the doors behind us.

-X-X-X-

**ASH POV**

I came back to the Gym around midnight. I had something to give to Misty, and I forgot to give it to her when I saw her.

"I love you Misty. And I'm not going to give up on you." I said, and I dropped my present into the mailbox.

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

When I woke up in the morning, I went out to check the mail and found this.

**ONE WAY TICKET**

**LEAVING CERULEAN CITY, KANTO**

**DESTINATION: PETALBURG CITY, HOENN **

**TIME: 12:30 IN THE AFTERNOON**

There were five of them. One for me, Jake, Alex, (even if they didn't really need tickets because they were under ten), May, and Drew. Blimp tickets. But who…?

Ash. Only he would do this, only he would go this far.

I looked at my watch. 9:30 AM.

I looked into the sky, and a cool breeze blew my way.

I know leaving is the right thing for me and my babies.

But then…why does it feel so wrong?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: Slightly longer for you this time. Hope you enjoyed the meaningless Contestshipping and Pokeshipping fluff. XP

"_Titans Go!" _

_~Robin_

XD

TT=Love

Please review!

~Charmed


	3. Never Say Never

In My Heart: Live For Today

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Third and final part of In My Heart trilogy. The road of love never did run smooth, but it seems things may finally be going the way they were meant to go. Though as the old saying goes, everything is not what it seems. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 3: Never Say Never

_**Some things we don't talk about**__**  
**__**Rather do without**__**  
**__**And just hold the smile**__**  
**__**Falling in and out of love**__**  
**__**Ashamed and proud of**__**  
**__**Together all the while**__****_

_**You can never say never**__**  
**__**While we don't know when**__**  
**__**But time and time again**__**  
**__**Younger now than we were before**__****_

_**Don't let me go**__**  
**__**Don't let me go…**_

_Never Say Never, The Fray_

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

As we rode the bus toward the blimp port, May played with the twins and I stared out the window, deep in thought.

Ash had offered for me to stay with him. For us to live together, as parents. Did that mean he still loves me? He said he did, but how can I trust him? He didn't seem to care that we had gone all the way when he went out with Dawn! I know I should let that go, but how can I? In every essence of the word, he had cheated on me. Even though we were never actually together, I gave him my virginity, my innocence. Though it was willingly and everything, I thought that it made a bond between us. That bond had given me the twins, and the fact that he could just throw that away for Dawn made me angry. I know he said that he did it to get over me, but how can I be sure he's telling the truth?

We pulled up at the port and went to the blimp. After showing the captain our tickets, we boarded.

The twins were amazed and enthralled by the clouds. They kept reaching at the window in pure elation. Pichu watched too, and loved it almost as much as they did. Togetic floated around and chirped happily. I sat in one of the chairs and stared out the window.

"Misty? Are you okay?" I turned and Drew was standing there. May was playing with the twins still, and it seemed the only one who wasn't happy with this trip was me.

"I'm not sure." I said honestly. Over the past two years, Drew and I had become close friends, and it helped that he was practically going to be my brother in law soon. May isn't technically my sister, but we're close enough as friends and cousins that technicalities don't matter.

"You're thinking about Ash aren't you?" he asked me. I nodded and pulled my legs to my chest in the chair. Drew sat down next to me.

"I never thought I'd see him again Drew. But now that I have, now that he's met the twins, how can I make them live apart anymore? He has to stay in Kanto for the League, and Hoenn is my home now."

"You can still visit each other, right?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Sure, but it's not the same. I don't want Alex and Jake to grow up thinking that their father abandoned them or something. I….I don't know what I want." I finally admitted.

"Don't give up Misty," said Drew wisely. "Things might work out right in the end." he smiled at her and went over to May.

_What did he mean by that?_ I wondered. Shaking the thoughts away, I looked out the window and put my chin in my hand. I thought about the past, and the present, and the future. I wasn't sure where my life was headed next, but I hope I can learn to live with it.

"Mama?" Alex had toddled over to me and I smiled, picking her up.

"I'm okay baby, I'm just thinking about Daddy again." Alex clapped as though she knew who Ash was. That made me smile and forget my worries.

-X-X-X-

We got back to Petalburg and the apartment was covered in dust. It had a faint smell of abandonment to it too. I guess we were gone too long. Togetic flew around and inspected her new home, while Pichu ran upstairs to take a nap. I was ready to join him when May called me into the kitchen.

"Misty, I wanted to talk to you about the wedding." said May slowly. I sat down and nodded, telling her to continue.

"Well, I've been thinking about it, and I want you to be my maid of honor." My eyes nearly bugged out of my head.

"Really?" I asked in astonishment. She nodded enthusiastically. A big smile came to my face and I hugged her. "I'd love too!"

"Of course I want Alex as my flower girl and Jake as my ring bearer," she said dreamily. I smiled.

"Done." I said. The twins were sitting in the living room with Drew, watching something on television. I had told him from the start not to let them watch battles; they were too violent. They had to be a little older yet. And he had listened. He showed them Contest preliminary rounds, which had attacks, but on a prettier and less violent scale. Alex seemed particularly enthralled with contests though. "Have you decided on a date yet?"

"Not yet," she said, looking at Drew. He must have felt her gaze because he turned around. He smiled at her, and she blushed and smiled back. They were so cute it was almost ridiculous. "Have you seen my dress yet?"

I tried to think back to what it had looked like and realized I had never seen it.

"No, you were about to show me when I had that personal tragedy with Ash." She smiled sadly. I tried not to think about that night. "Well, you can show me now!" I said, clapping to keep from upsetting her. "Let's go!"

-X-X-X-

"Oh, my gosh, May, it's amazing!" And it was.

The dress was gorgeous. It was a halter type dress with a flowing skirt. The corset would fit her abdomen well, and it would match her skin, which would surely be glowing on that day. There was a sapphire gem on the buckle and it matched her eyes perfectly. I couldn't help but be happy for her.

-X-X-X-

**ASH POV**

I told myself that I wouldn't give up on Misty, but I gave her tickets to leave me behind. As stupid as that sounds, it's how I feel. I love being Pokemon Master, it's always been my dream, but I never imagined this would happen. I never imagined I'd feel so empty without Misty by my side.

"Ash?" I turned and saw Brock, who had been staying here with his girlfriend, Elena. "Are you all right?"

I sat down on my bed and sighed, not answering him. "I'll take that as a no." I looked up at him; was I really that transparent? "You miss Misty, don't you?" Apparently I was. I sighed again and nodded.

"I love her Brock. I always have; and now even more so. I need her in my life; but we have to be apart. It's killing me."

"I understand how you feel. When Elena has to go on business trips, I feel like my heart breaks everyday she's gone." Elena was a Pokemon Breeder that traveled to different regions to help in extreme cases of sickness or health problems for Pokemon. It was part of how they had met.

"Yeah, but you see each other again. We'll probably never see each other again." I said.

"Never say never. You will see each other again. I've known the two of you since you were both ten years old. If I know anything, it's that a love like yours can survive anything. Even separation. Even if you're together or not, you're still in each other's hearts. And that's the unbreakable bond."

I looked up at him. "You don't have to stay here in Kanto Ash. Not really. You're the Pokemon Master of the Indigo League, yes, however, your heart belongs with Misty, and that's where you should go. You need to get permission from your League advisors, but if you explain the situation, I'm sure they'll let you go to Hoenn."

"Do you honestly think they'll let me go? I've left so many times without their permission…"

"Fight for her Ash. It's what you do best, isn't it?"

I smiled and nodded. "You've finally gotten to achieve and live your dream. Now you need to be with Misty. Go."

I stood up, feeling much more confident now then I had a few minutes ago. Brock tended to have that effect on people.

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

The next day, I decided I wanted to take the twins for a walk in the park. They needed the fresh air, and I needed to think, to clear my head.

I dressed myself in jeans and a long-sleeve shirt with my trusty sneakers. It was late October, so the fall winds were creeping in. I dressed Alex in khaki cargo pants and a plain blue sweatshirt, and Jake in jeans and a long-sleeve shirt with a Pokeball design on it.

"Wanna take a walk? Yeah?" I cooed to Jake and Alex. They giggled. Seeing that they were turning three in December, they could talk but sometimes they just chose not to. And most words weren't correctly pronounced anyway. But they're still little, what do you expect?

"I'm taking Jake and Alex for a walk," I said to anyone that might hear me. May was still asleep, and she sleeps like a log, and Drew was at his house, which was right next to us. Pichu's ears perked up and he decided he wanted to come with me. Togetic followed, chirping happily as she floated around and made the twins laugh. My other Pokemon were still in their Pokeballs, but I would let them out later when it was time for feeding. I used to love battling, but ever since I got pregnant, I just don't do it anymore. My Pokemon are probably really out of practice. Maybe I should get back into training and battling, it would keep my mind busy and I wouldn't become one of those annoying housewives (without a husband mind you) at eighteen. I shuddered just thinking about it.

The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. As long as I kept the twins away from the attacks in case they went haywire, it would be okay. I could battle again.

That thought alone made me feel better.

-X-X-X-

I put the twins in their double stroller and walked along the street to a small park not far from our apartment. It was a good place to relax and ease your mind. They had just put in a playground next to it not too long ago, so many of the neighborhood kids flocked to it. I took the twins over to the slides, which they loved, and caught each of them when they reached the bottom. Then I swung them in the swings.

"Hiwer!" Alex laughed. I smiled. She was trying to say higher, but of course she couldn't say the word completely.

"Hiwer mama!" Jake agreed.

"Sounds like they want to go higher." a new voice informed me with a laugh. I turned and pulled the twins' swings to a stop. A tall guy with messy chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes was looking at me. He looked about my age. He must have realized I was watching him because he put out his hand. I blanched slightly, and he laughed again. "I'm Will. You are…?"

"Misty." I said, recovering enough to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Who are these two little ones?"

"My twins, Jake and Alex." I said proudly. He smiled.

"How old are they?"

"Two, almost three." I replied.

"They're always cute at this age," he commented. I looked at him, and he smiled. "I have a little brother," he explained. "I remember when he was this little." I nodded in understanding. Pichu and Togetic, who had been playing with some other Pokemon, ran and floated over to me. Pichu jumped on my shoulder, and Togetic floated on the opposite side. "I guess these are your Pokemon?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Pichu and Togetic, this is Will." I introduced him. He waved, and the two Pokemon greeted him cheerfully.

"I'd like to get to know you better Misty." he said to me. "How about you and I go and get some coffee?" he asked with a slight blush. I thought about it. Should I still boy loyal to Ash? Does he deserve my loyalty?

I smiled and nodded.

"If you don't mind two kids and Pokemon tagging along," I said with a sly smile. He shook his head.

"Not at all. Should we go?"

"Sure." I replied, taking the twins from the swings and walking over to the stroller with Will by my side.

_We're just acquaintances, going out for some coffee. _I told myself, trying to relax. This was the first guy I'd really talked to, other then Drew (who was practically my brother) in a while. Of course Ash counted, but I couldn't keep myself bound to him. I might be bound by the love I've always had for him, but we aren't technically in a romantic relationship. So why shouldn't I go out for some coffee with Will? He seemed nice, and he liked kids, which was a plus. Any of the other guys I'd gone out with previously hated kids, or hated the fact that I was a mother at eighteen.

Here we go.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: And so we have conflict. You all most likely hate me for this, but too bad. I can't make it easy for them. Come on, if there is not plot, there is no story, and without conflict, there is no plot. See my point? Yes, you should.

Now excuse me while I do homework and go to the hairdressers. XD

Until next time, don't forget to review!

~Charmed


	4. So Desperately

In My Heart: Live For Today

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Third and final part of In My Heart trilogy. The road of love never did run smooth, but it seems things may finally be going the way they were meant to go. Though as the old saying goes, everything is not what it seems. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 4: So Desperately

_**Something 'bout the way you looked at me**____**  
**__**Made me think for a moment,**____**  
**__**That maybe we were meant to be**____**  
**__**Living our lives separately**____**  
**__**And it's strange that things change**____**  
**__**But not me wanting you so desperately**___

_**Oh why can't I ignore it?**__**  
**__**I keep giving it in but I should know better**____**  
**__**'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me**____**  
**__**and it's strange that things change**____**  
**__**but not me wanting you so desperately**_

_Desperately, Michelle Branch_

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

"No way, they seriously did that?" Will said, still laughing over something my sisters had done over the years. We had started sharing life stories, and now we were laughing like old friends. It felt nice, and natural.

"They definitely did," I said as I wiped a tear from my eye. The twins were clapping and laughing too, mostly because they saw me doing it. Pichu was sitting on the table, looking out the window, and Togetic was floating beside him. They looked like they were searching for someone.

We lapsed into an awkward silence, and I stared at my coffee, deep in thought.

Could a relationship between me and Will actually work out? My first impression was that he was a normal guy with a little brother and a fondness for kids and Pokemon, but I didn't know anything else about him. Could I really trust him? Could I ever open my heart to him? Somehow I don't think I can; because the only person that has the key to unlock my heart is Ash. (1)

I didn't want to be tied down, but at the same time, I don't want to get over Ash. He was and is my first love, possibly the love of my life. I'll never understand just how I came to fall in love with him, but I did, and I don't think I'll ever stop.

That thought made me feel bad, because in a sense, by holding on to Ash, I was leading Will on. And that wasn't right; he seemed like a nice guy, I couldn't be cruel enough to let that go to waste on someone like me.

"So…" Will said, snapping me from my daydreams. "About the twins' father…"

I bit my lip. "Do you talk to him?" he asked me, and suddenly I felt very insecure in my own skin, just by the way he was looking at me.

"Yes, well, sort of. It's complicated." I said, getting annoyed with my inability to talk properly. I blew my bangs out of my eyes and tried to keep calm. No need to get freaked out.

"Complicated how? Did he treat you right?" He seemed really interested in me, and my life. That made my heart beat a little faster, but nowhere near as fast as it does when Ash is around.

"Yes, but…I…" I didn't really know what to say; I didn't want to spill my guts, we barely knew each other! "It's complicated; can we just leave it at that?" I glanced at my watch, and then heard the twins yawn. I realized it was almost time for their usual nap. Eventually they would grow out of naps, but until then, I had to keep them on their usual schedule. "I'm sorry, I have to take the twins home. It's time for their nap."

"Need some help?" he sounded like he really wanted me to stay.

"No, no, I'm fine, it's okay." I took out a few bills and put them on the table.

"No need, it's my treat." he pushed the money back toward me and took out his wallet, after calculating the check on his PokéGear. I took the money back and hoisted the twins from the high chairs that the restaurant offered. Pichu and Togetic realized we were leaving and while Togetic floated beside me and Pichu sat on my head, we walked out of the café.

**ASH POV**

"By going to the Hoenn region, you do understand that you will still be the Kanto Regional Master, but you will not have any jurisdiction there. Of course, your fans," I cringed. "Will follow you, but once they realize you are not coming back to Kanto, at least for the time being, they will most likely leave you alone."

"I understand." I said, and I met each of their eyes. The members of the Indigo Plateau Pokemon League Advisors consisted of elder Masters and Elite Fours from the past. They were basically mine and the other Elite Four's bosses.

"Good. Then we grant you permission to leave Kanto for an extended vacation."

I felt like cheering as they gave me the document that would grant me permission to leave. They hadn't cared that I'd left without permission in the past, and they appreciated I had come to them this time, especially since I wasn't sure when I would be coming back.

If I would be coming back at all.

As I left the Council Hall, Brock was waiting for me. I must have been grinning, because his face lit up.

"Read it and weep." I said, showing him the paper.

He smiled.

"Go get her." he encouraged.

_I'm coming Misty. I promise. _

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

Three weeks later, I got a phone call from Ash.

"Hey Mist," he greeted me, and my heart jumped a few feet out of my chest. There was a major difference between how I felt around Will and how I felt around Ash. Speaking of Will, we hadn't spoken in a while, and as bad as I felt for how things had been left between us, there was nothing I could do. I love Ash. I always will. (2)

"Hi Ash," I said slowly. "How's it going?"

"Great actually. I have awesome news." he said, holding up a paper. "I'm allowed to come to Hoenn! I talked to the League Advisors and they gave me permission to come to see you and the twins!"

He sounded really happy about it, and I felt a huge smile come to my face, despite the confusion they lay underneath.

"That's great Ash, it'll be good for the twins to see you on a regular basis," I said.

"What about you?" he asked me. "Do you want me to come?"

"Of course I do," I said, not meeting his eyes. Then, as if on cue, May came up the steps and saw Ash on the phone.

"Ash!" she said happily. "Good to see you, what's up?" she said as she put her bags down.

"He's coming to visit." I said, smiling. "He got permission this time."

"That's cool! Are you staying for the holidays?"

"Probably, if it's okay with you guys," Ash said uncomfortably. I got the feeling he was upset May had shown up. I, on the other hand, was not. I didn't really want to talk to him about anything.

"It's fine," I said, looking into his eyes and begging him to believe me. "We'll all be happy to see you again."

-X-X-X-

With Christmas closing in, I knew that the twins would be happy to see Ash again, and Togetic and Pichu loved him. May would want to talk about the wedding, and he and Drew would catch up. Uncle Norman would ask about his achievements as Pokemon Master, and Caroline would make sure nothing went wrong.

But what about me? I'm so confused about my feelings that I don't know what to believe. I'm excited to see Ash again, but what about Will? I know things aren't serious between us, we're hardly even friends, but somehow I feel like I need to set the record straight.

If I only knew how.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: So, Ash is going to visit! =D Which can only mean…. POKESHIPPY FLUFF! I know, you're all excited too. xD. So, yeah. The Will thing will be settled within the next few chapters, and I'm planning May and Drew's wedding to be in March or April after Christmas, and then some filler-y stuff, and then the end. Well, I'm not sure what'll all happen in between, but I have a basic outline. ^-^'

Anyway, until next time, don't forget to review!

(1 and 2) Pokeshippers rejoice!

**~Charmed**


	5. Precious Memories

In My Heart: Live For Today

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Third and final part of In My Heart trilogy. The road of love never did run smooth, but it seems things may finally be going the way they were meant to go. Though as the old saying goes, everything is not what it seems. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 5: Precious Memories

_**It's always times like these**__**  
**__**When I think of you**__**  
**__**And I wonder**__**  
**__**If you ever**____**  
**__**Think of me**__****_

_**'Cause everything's so wrong**__**  
**__**And I don't belong**__**  
**__**Living in your**__**  
**__**Precious memories**__****_

_**'Cause I need you**__**  
**__**And I miss you**__**  
**__**And now I wonder...**__****_

_**If I could fall**__**  
**__**Into the sky**__**  
**__**Do you think time**__**  
**__**Would pass me by**__**  
**__**'Cause you know I'd walk**__**  
**__**A thousand miles**__**  
**__**If I could**____**  
**__**Just see you**__**  
**__**Tonight**_

_A Thousand Miles, Vanessa Carlton__**  
**_

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

I sat in one of the swing sets at the playground, feeling both horrible and happy at the same time. I had gotten in contact with Will and asked him to meet me here, so we could talk. I wasn't sure if this was a relationship or not, but I didn't want to risk anything.

Will walked into the park and sat down beside me. I looked up at him. He looked as good as ever, which made me slightly nauseous because of what was I was about to do.

"Hey," he said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Will, I don't want to do this, but there's something I need to tell you." I said, getting right to the point. If I didn't, I wasn't sure I'd be able to hurt him like this. I could tell from the start that he liked me, maybe a little too much, but you know what? That shouldn't be considered a bad thing, because it took Ash years to figure out I was even a girl, let alone that he had feelings for me. So this change of pace felt good, but it had to end now. As dense and clueless as Ash is, I love him, more than anything. Which is why I have to do this.

"What's up Misty?" he asked. I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

"I'm just going to say sorry in advance and that I really think you're a good guy." I said. His brow furrowed. "I don't know if what we're in can be considered a relationship, but I'm breaking it off now." His eyebrows jumped, and then he frowned. "I'm really sorry, you are a good guy, it's just I can't be with you. I'm in love with someone else, someone who I've been in love with since we were both eleven years old. If I keep going out with you, even if it was just one little date, I feel like I'm leading you on, and that isn't fair. You deserve someone better. It's just…Ash is my first love, and you never forget your first love." I choked up a little bit here, and I couldn't look at him.

"I understand." he said after a few tense minutes. "I respect your feelings, and I admire you for coming to terms with how you feel before we got too deep. I'll admit I thought a relationship might have actually worked between us," my face burned in shame. "But it just wasn't meant to be. I'm sorry to say goodbye too." he tipped my chin up, and I looked into his eyes. "Can I have a kiss goodbye?" he asked me softly. I nodded numbly, not too sure what I was agreeing to until it was too late. He kissed me sweetly, but it didn't make my lips tingle or my whole body explode in goosebumps like Ash's kisses do, or did. I don't even know anymore.

He pulled back and then walked away. I felt guilt grip at my heart, but it had to be done. Ash was coming in a few days, and I couldn't get back into a relationship with him unless I was actually single. Which now I was. Sighing, I followed Will's lead and left the park, heading towards home.

-X-X-X-

**ASH POV**

Packing my stuff brought back memories. I remembered when I first set out on my Pokemon journey, and how I was so new to being a trainer and everything. Then I met Misty and Brock, and we traveled through Kanto, the Orange Archipelago, and Johto together before Misty had to go back to Cerulean City to take care of the Gym. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened in my Hoenn and Kanto Battle Frontier journeys if Misty had been there.

And then there was Sinnoh, and that was just a whole lot of drama. Dawn was Misty's opposite in every way possible, and when I figured out (when Brock told me) that Dawn liked me, it wasn't long after Misty and I had slept together and I guess I wasn't thinking clearly…..I don't know.

But the important thing is now I'll be able to patch things up with Misty and we'll hopefully move on from everything, together.

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

When I got back to the apartment, Jake and Alex were asleep in their playpen, and with a small smile, I tucked Alex's blanket a little closer to her shoulder, and she snuggled into it. I walked away quietly, and went to my room.

Pichu was asleep in his bed, and Togetic was napping on my pillow. Guess everyone was in a sleepy mood. May and Drew were at work; they worked for the Pokemon Contest Corporation, so I had pretty much had the house to myself.

Sighing as I left my room, I went down to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. I really need to get my Pokemon training career on track. Though most of my Pokemon can be on land and don't have to stay in water, Goldeen, Gyrados, (for the most part) Horsea, Caserin and Luverin need water.

I heated up some leftovers and sat at the kitchen table, thinking it over.

I wondered if I could call Professor Oak. Maybe he could take my Pokemon and keep them at his lab, like he does with Ash's and Gary's. Of course they would prefer the Cerulean City Gym pool, but seeing as my sisters kicked me out and we haven't spoken in weeks, that's not an option.

Even if I don't leave my Pokemon with him, maybe I could call just to catch up with Tracey. It's been a long time since we've talked, and he was always a good friend to me. Maybe he could give me some advice.

With that plan in mind, I ate my makeshift lunch, I went over to the phone and dialed Professor Oak's laboratory.

"Professor Oak's Pokemon Laboratory, Tracey speaking."

"Wow you sound so official I almost thought you were the professor yourself." I said with a smile. "Long time no see Tracey."

"Misty? Is that you? Yeah, definitely! How've you been?" I shrugged.

"Pretty good," I replied. "Is the professor there?" He nodded, and went to get him.

"Ah, Misty. So good to see you again." Professor Oak said once we switched to speaker phone. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes Professor. I was wondering if I could send you some of my Pokemon to live at the lab. I'm going to try and get my training career back on track. Seeing as I'm a former Gym Leader, it shouldn't be too hard, but I'm going to need help. Togetic and Pichu are around too." Oak nodded.

"I'd be happy to take some of your Pokemon into my care. Which ones would they be?"

"Goldeen, Gyrados, Caserin, Luverin, and Horsea." I replied.

"All right, send them over." he said with a smile. I smiled back, and went to get their Pokeballs.

-X-X-X-

**ASH POV**

I decided to make a quick stop in Pallet Town before heading over to Vermillion City for the docks. Seeing as the holidays were getting closer, I wanted to give my mom her present.

Walking into the house I'd grown up in, I got that familiar smell of home and mom's cooking. Everything was spotless, as usual.

"Mom! I'm home!" I said loudly, and my mom's face appeared at the top of the steps. Her face brightened and she smiled, running down to suffocate me with another one of her hugs. I hugged her back.

"Ash, honey it's so good to see you! Are you hungry?" My stomach growling answered for her, and she laughed. "Why am I not surprised? Come on, I'll make you and Pikachu some lunch!"

Ah, it's good to be home.

After lunch, I told mom my plans to go to Hoenn, and when she asked why, I almost told her about the twins, but seeing as she knew nothing about my relationship with Misty other than being friends, I didn't think that was a good idea.

"So, you're going to see Misty?" she said coyly, smirking. "How long are you staying?"

"I'm not sure." I said. "We have some things to work out."

"What do you mean? You aren't friends?" her smirk disappeared. "What happened?"

"It's a long story mom," I said with a sigh.

"Do not take me for a fool Ashton Satoshi Ketchum," she said sternly. "I know you two had an argument, Daisy told me. What was the argument about?"

"Just another one of our fights." I said, lying. Of course that argument wasn't just a petty fight; but I don't think Misty really wants anyone to know. Not that my mom would ever judge her, but she would be really mad at me for not following through.

"You had better not be lying Ash," she said as she took my dish to the sink. "Mother knows best, after all."

"I'm not lying Mom, come on, don't you know me better then that by now?" I said. Pikachu was sitting on the floor, eating his food.

"I've known you since before you were born Ash." she pointed out. I cringed, that was weird to think about.

"All right, all right, you win." I said. She smiled at me and turned back to the dishes. I looked out the window.

_Misty, I'll be there as soon as I can. _

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: And…..exit Will. He's not coming back. He was just there for the purpose of Misty's distraction and confusion, not much else. Ash will probably appear in the next chapter or so, and then I'll dedicate at least three chapters to May and Drew's wedding. Then we get to Misty and Ash finally working through their problems and moving on with their lives.

Well whoopdeedangdo.

XD

Until next time, please don't forget to review!

~Charmed


	6. Fall To Pieces

In My Heart: Live For Today

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Third and final part of In My Heart trilogy. The road of love never did run smooth, but it seems things may finally be going the way they were meant to go. Though as the old saying goes, everything is not what it seems. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 6: Fall To Pieces

_**I looked away**__**  
**__**Then I look back at you**__**  
**__**You try to say**__**  
**__**The things that you can't undo**__**  
**__**If I had my way**__**  
**__**I'd never get over you**__**  
**__**Today's the day**__**  
**__**I pray that we make it through**__****_

_**Make it through the fall**__**  
**__**Make it through it all**__****_

_**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**__**  
**__**I just want to sit and stare at you**__**  
**__**I don't want to talk about it**__**  
**__**And I don't want a conversation**__**  
**__**I just want to cry in front of you**__**  
**__**I don't want to talk about it**__**  
**__**Cuz I'm in love with you**__****_

_**You're the only one,**__**  
**__**I'd be with till the end**__**  
**__**When I come undone**__**  
**__**You bring me back again**__**  
**__**Back under the stars**__**  
**__**Back into your arms**_

_Fall to Pieces, Avril Lavigne_

-X-X-X-

**ASH POV**

Riding the ferry from Kanto to Hoenn brought all kinds of nostalgia back to when I first went out on my Hoenn journey. I was fresh out of the Top 8 in the Silver League Conference, Misty and Brock had just left, and I was starting out, all on my own, with just my buddy Pikachu by my side. At the time, I was too focused on the new adventure, I never really thought about what would come after it.

After the Ever Grande Conference it was time for the Battle Frontier and then Sinnoh. At first, meeting Dawn and catching up with Brock seemed like a good idea. Then towards the end of the journey and as we came closer to the League, Dawn was a lot more flirty and obvious with her feelings, and I didn't get it at first. Brock had to explain that Dawn liked me, as more than a friend.

Then I went back to Kanto and I realized my feelings for Misty. We slept together that one night, and even though I never knew until a few months ago, I got Misty pregnant. She ran from her family, herself, and me. She tried to be her own person, do everything independently, but she couldn't. She needed help. And it really makes me mad that I could have been there for her, through all of it, if she had just told me.

Though I do understand why she didn't tell me, and it's typical Misty. Always thinking about others before herself. It makes her who she is, and it makes me love her more every day. She didn't tell me to protect me, and I'll always love her for that, because that sacrifice allowed me to live my dream of becoming a Master. Not the greatest, but I'll get there.

First I need to get Misty back. That's all that matters now.

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

Walking with the twins through town, I saw that a big building was up for rent. If it wasn't rented within a week, it would be knocked down. Looking at it, I could see myself helping other trainers with their Pokemon. Any kind of Pokemon, not just Water types. It made me smile, and I picked up Alex and Jake, settling them on my hips. They were going to be four in about two weeks, but to me they were still as light as ever.

"What do you think? Should I go for it?" I asked them.

"Yeah mama! Go!" Jake said. They had gotten much better with talking and speech, and now they were talking in complete sentences. Of course their speaking wasn't perfect, but pretty dang close for a pair of four year olds.

I smiled and ruffled his already messy black hair. I looked at the number posted in the window and committed it to memory.

With a smile on my face, I went to do grocery shopping and then see about that building.

When I got home, Aunt Caroline and Uncle Norman were both there, talking with May about her wedding plans.

"We were thinking about a wedding in July. It's the middle of summer, and it's also the month we met." May was saying as I walked in. I put the twins down and they ran over to Aunt Caroline and Uncle Norman.

"Alex, Jake, you've gotten so big!" Aunt Caroline cooed. Uncle Norman did the same, and with the twins still on their laps, they went back to talking to May and Drew.

Meanwhile, I went over to the phone. Togetic had taken to floating around the neighborhood, but never leaving further then a few miles from the house, so she was probably out on one of her adventures again. Pichu came over and sat on the table, tilting its head to the side in confusion.

I dialed the number from the building window and listened to it ring.

"Petalburg City Realty, Nicole Evans speaking, how can I help you?"

"Ms. Evans, my name is Misty Waterflower, and I think I might be interested in renting that building on Main Street in the center of town? The one that is slated for demolition unless it's rented?"

"Ah yes, it's about time someone finally called for that building." I heard the clacking of a keyboard. "Waterflower, Misty, right?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Born in Cerulean City, Kanto?" I said yes again. "Gym Leader of Cerulean City Gym?"

"_Former_ Gym Leader, yes." I corrected. I could hear her satisfaction coming out in rolls.

"What do you want to do with the building?"

"Create a place where trainers of every kind can come and train both their Pokemon and themselves for battles and contests." I replied. May looked at me questioningly. I put my finger up, signaling I'd tell her in a minute.

"All right, everything checks out. I'll meet you there around 2 o'clock to finish the deal. Happy housing!"

I smiled; this was going to be great.

-X-X-X-

**ASH POV**

Making my way from Littleroot Town, I knew it would take about two or three days to travel by foot to Petalburg City.

But you know what? It'll all be worth it. Just to be with Misty again.

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

At two o'clock I walked to the building in the center of town. A woman with medium length blond hair and dark brown eyes was waiting for me. She was dressed in a crisp business suit and deathly high heels. (I've never been the most graceful of the Waterflower sisters)

When I approached her, she smiled warmly. I was walking with the twins and Pichu on my shoulder.

"Misty, right?" she asked me. I nodded. "And who are these little ones?"

"My son and daughter, Jake and Alex." I replied, and I watched her facial expression. She looked surprised, but quickly cleared it with an understanding smile.

"Follow me then."

We went into the building and I looked around. It was dusty and the faintest scent of mold was in the air. It had clearly been empty for a while. "This building was built not long after the Petalburg Gym. I believe it was supposed to be the original Gym, but the leader decided he wanted the Gym closer to his home." That sounded like Uncle Norman. "I believe that was when his first child was about to be born." Definitely Uncle Norman. "It will definitely need some work, but you have to be up to the challenge."

I looked at her. "Are you?"

"I'm always up for a little challenge." I said. The twins were looking around and Alex yanked on my arm.

"Stinky." she said. I smiled. I picked her and her brother up, resting them on either side of my waist.

"I think that's all about to change baby girl," I said, kissing her head. Pichu jumped off my shoulder and sniffed around. I looked around and I could practically see how my new gym would work. Of course it wouldn't be an official Pokemon League Gym, that's Uncle Norman's job, but it's still going to be a gym.

"Are you ready to make the final arrangements?" Nicole asked me. I nodded. She got out some paperwork from her briefcase and gave it to me. "You just need to sign here and it's legally binding. You have to make sure you pay your rent every month, and the rent lasts a full year. If you stay with the building for that long, then it'll be yours in the eyes of the city. Are you planning to stay here for that long?"

"I don't plan to go anywhere anytime soon." I said. She smiled and nodded.

"All right, I just need you to sign here, and the building's yours."

I took the clipboard from her and signed my name. She took it back and went for the door. "I'll be in touch." she said with a casual wave. I thanked her and decided to take a look around.

The building itself wasn't huge, but it was perfect for what I wanted. With the main room being as wide as it was, it would be good for training. There was a door that led to a bottom level, and with Pichu on my shoulder and the twins by my side, I ventured to the bottom.

-X-X-X-

**ASH POV**

"Hey! You! Need a ride?" I turned, there was a truck labeled 'Petalburg Imports'.

"You're going to Petalburg City?" I asked.

"Yep, after a quick stop in Oldale Town first." the truck driver replied. "The name's Chuck, Chuck Barrett. You are?"

"Ash Ketchum, thanks." I said, and I went to the opposite side of the truck to get inside.

"Aren't you that big time Pokemon trainer in Kanto?" Chuck asked me.

"I guess so," I said modestly. "I'm on my way to see…" I wasn't sure what to call Misty. My girlfriend? Lover? Best friend? "…my best friend." I decided on that because no matter what happened, I hoped we would always be that, best friends.

"Oh, he from Hoenn?"

"She, and no, not originally. She's actually from Kanto, but…it's a long story." I looked out the window.

"Oh, so is she your girlfriend or something?" he asked. "I don't mean to pry, but it's not often I pick up travelers. I just thought you looked like you needed to be somewhere, and fast."

"I guess you could call her that, yeah. And you're not prying. I want to be there before Christmas, so, yeah, I guess I want to be there soon."

"It's supposed to snow tomorrow, and if I drive fast enough, we might beat it." Chuck grinned, and floored the gas petal, forcing me and Pikachu deep into the leather of the seat.

Needless to say, I think I'm going to get to Petalburg much faster then I originally thought.

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

When I got home, Aunt Caroline and Uncle Norman had left, and May was sitting on the couch with a distant look in her eyes. The twins went off with Pichu and Togetic (she had apparently returned from her adventures) and I sat by May.

"Hey," I said slowly. "What's the matter?" She looked at me for a long minute.

"It's nothing," she said, sighing and walking over to the window. I arched my eyebrow, not believing her. I joined her at the window, and I saw her looking toward the other side of the city, where her family lived.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" I asked. She sighed.

"All right, it's not nothing. It's...Drew." She folded her arms over her chest and rubbed her biceps, as though she was cold. "I-I think he wants to go all the way." My eyes widened. "A-And I'm not sure if I'm ready for that. I-I mean I know I'm going to marry him in a few months, and don't get me wrong, I want to, more than anything, it's just…I don't know what to do after that. Once we're married, isn't sex and kids kind of expected?" She looked at me. Her eyes were wide and innocent, like she was a little kid looking to her mother for advice. I carefully chose my words so I wouldn't upset her.

"Not necessarily. I mean look at me. I had two beautiful babies, and I'm not married."

"Your time with Ash was completely different." she pointed out. True. "I…just don't know."

"Hey, some people live long married lives without ever having kids." I said.

"But I want kids," May replied with a long sigh. "It's just…I don't know if I'm ready."

"If you aren't ready, you aren't ready. If Drew truly loves you, he'll understand that."

"Did you tell Ash you weren't ready?" she asked.

"No. Because I was. I was ready to go all the way, and I'll admit that I wasn't ready for what came next, but at the same time, I'll never regret it." I replied. "But you're not like me, and that's completely fine." She still looked unsure. "May, look at me." She did. "Just because you aren't ready to have sex, doesn't mean you never will or that you and Drew will break up over it. Drew loves you, and you love him. In the cheesiest of all lines, love conquers all, even the smallest grains of sand and biggest mountains. No matter what happens, if you love each other, then you'll always be together, in your hearts."

She smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks Misty." she said, and I hugged her back.

"Mama? Auntie May?" Alex and Jake walked in with Pichu beside them and Togetic floating over their heads.

"We're okay guys, promise." I assured them, and they all cheered. I laughed, and so did May. I looked out the window and saw snow falling. It was gentle, and beautiful as well.

I have a feeling this Christmas is going to be great.

-X-X-X-

**ASH POV**

We got to Petalburg the next day, and I thanked Chuck for all his help.

"Thanks so much Chuck, it really means a lot." I said as I went to get out of his truck.

"Not a problem, good luck with your girlfriend." he said with a grin, and I grinned back. With Pikachu on my shoulder, I stepped onto the newly fallen snow. My mom had made me a scarf for my Christmas present and it was being put to good use. It was really cold here. I looked around and saw the Petalburg Gym in the distance, but instead of going there, I walked around the city. I needed to stretch my legs and collect my thoughts.

I know a relationship between Misty and me could work, but we both have to want it. When I saw her last in Cerulean City, she seemed hesitant, as though she was afraid. She's always been guarded and had a wall around her heart, but I know we can work together to help her let go.

Then I saw a flash of orange-y red hair that I knew could only be Misty's. I followed my eyes to a large building that was still in decent condition but if anyone wanted to make anything out of it, they would need to work on it.

I walked over and looked through the dusty window. There was Misty, looking as beautiful as ever. She was standing in the center of the room and the twins were sitting at her feet. She was wearing jeans and a blue sweater with her usual sneakers. Her hair was up in her trademark ponytail. There was a Pichu on her shoulder and a Togetic floating over her head. Was that Misty's Togetic? Or a different one?

That's not important right now. I opened the door and Misty and the woman looked up. Misty's eyes widened.

"Toge Toge!" Togetic cheered.

"Daddy!" Alex and Jake clapped and reached for me.

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu called out.

Misty and I just stared at each other until neither of us could take it anymore and we ran into each other's arms. She held me as though she would never let go, and I held her back just as tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Misty breathed slowly. "I would have been more prepared." she finished. I smiled and as she went to pull away, I held her closer.

"I didn't know when I would be here. Besides, you knew I was coming around Christmas." I said. I felt a tugging at my pant leg and looked down.

"Daddy! Pick me up!" Alex demanded. They knew I was their dad. That made all kinds of feelings swell inside of me. I bent down and picked both of them up into my arms.

"How do they know…?" Misty smiled and shook her head.

"You have a lot to learn about them." she said. "They've always been able to figure things out, sometimes even before me. I've talked about you and mentioned you a lot, to Alex especially. They remember that, and they remember you."

I didn't say anything back as I held my son and daughter in my arms. I watched Misty watch us, and I felt a warm feeling spread in my chest. It felt right.

It felt like home.

"Come on," she ushered us out. "Let's go home."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N/RANT: I know you're getting annoyed with the lack of Pokeshippy-ness/ them just getting together all ready, but I'm trying to make it realistic. I know realism can be annoying, but if I ever want to be a writer one day, I need practice. So bear with me, okay?

NEWS: I have a huge chapter planned for Christmas, and there is fluff. Lots and lots of gooey, teeth-rotting fluff. =D So don't kill me yet, because even if you do, have fun figuring out the password to my computer. Muwhahahahahahaahah

Oh, and the thing with Chuck? Yeah, he's not going to be a major character or anything, just someone for Ash to talk to and to keep things moderately interesting. He probably won't even appear next chapter, maybe mentioned, but not much more.

Also, just a little side note. Has anyone ever noticed that Ash only cried when Misty left? ^^ Pokeshipping forever!

Until next time, review!

~Charmed


	7. Make A Promise

In My Heart: Live For Today

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Third and final part of In My Heart trilogy. The road of love never did run smooth, but it seems things may finally be going the way they were meant to go. Though as the old saying goes, everything is not what it seems. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 7: Make a Promise

_**Together we'll make a promise**__**  
**__**To never forget it all**__**  
**__**We've only scratched the surface**__**  
**__**Of worlds we'll come to know**__**  
**__**Together moving forward**__**  
**__**Even though we're far apart**__**  
**__**So safe and sound inside our hearts**__**  
**__**We keep our word until we are together once again**__****_

_**And if you hear me in a raindrop**__**  
**__**I'm not that far away**__**  
**__**You can see in your reflection**__**  
**__**Another side of me**__**  
**__**And even though we say goodbye, goodbye**__**  
**__**We'll never be alone**__**  
**__**No we're not alone...**___

_Together We'll Make a Promise, Cori Yarckin. [As heard in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea]_

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

As Ash and I walked down the road toward home, I told him about my plans for the gym. He thought it was a great idea, and I felt whole again. Having Ash around made me feel complete; as cheesy as it sounds, whenever he's gone, I feel like a small part of myself has gone with him, and whenever he comes back, I feel whole again. It's the best feeling.

"Misty," the way he said my name made me both excited and apprehensive. "We need to talk."

"We are talking." I replied. He looked at me as though I was a little kid, not understanding what he meant. That pricked at my temper slightly, but I fought to keep it under control.

"You know what I mean." he said stubbornly, and I suddenly had a flashback of the pouting Ash from our Kanto days. Mew, we were so immature and stupid.

"Later." I said, and I leaned down to take Jake into my arms. Ash was still holding Alex. "Right now let's just focus on Christmas, and the holidays, okay?"

He sighed and eventually nodded, smiling at Alex, who laughed and cuddled into him. I get the feeling she's going to be a daddy's girl. That brought a smile to my face.

-X-X-X-

December 20th.

The birthday I shared with the twins. I would be twenty, and the twins would be four. Aunt Caroline insisted on a party for my twentieth birthday, and now we were out shopping for dresses. As much as I hate wearing them, May and Aunt Caroline won the debate. I said it was my birthday; I could dress how I wanted. They said you only turn twenty once and they wanted me to impress Ash. Of course that shouldn't have been important to me, but it was. I hadn't seen him in a long time, and now we were together again. I wanted to make an impression, so that if we ever get separated again, he'll have a good memory of me.

Ugh, May must be rubbing off on me.

"Misty! Come here!" May was practically squealing with excitement as she yanked me over to the dresses she and her mother had been looking at. The twins were with Ash, and as much as I love them, I was glad for the break. Plus, it gave Ash a little chance to get to know them better. I felt kind of guilty for not letting it happen sooner, but what's done is done, and unfortunately, I can't change the past.

May had pulled me over to a large manikin that was wearing a teal dress with embroidered diamonds across the front. It was a beautiful dress; perfect for…

"No way." I said, my eyes widening. May nodded. "You've picked a date?" She nodded, and I squealed, hugging her. Aunt Caroline watched us and smiled. "When?"

"July 14th." May said with a smile, touching the dress. "I've decided on teals and blues for the color of my bridesmaids' dresses. Speaking of which, you're still my Maid of Honor right?"

"Of course," I smiled. She smiled back.

"This is the bridesmaid's dress," May said, pointing to the dress she had brought me to. "I already have yours at home."

"Am I allowed to see it?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I want to surprise you." she said mysteriously, and skipped off to find me and her birthday dresses.

Oh boy, this is going to be _fun. _

-X-X-X-

We came home and Drew was cooking something in the kitchen. The whole house smelled like tomatoes, and the Pokemon were eagerly munching on Pokemon food.

Wait a minute. Drew's almost as bad at cooking as May or me…so that means…

"Misty! Guess who showed up!" Ash said excitedly, and I saw the twins seated in their highchairs with snacks. They must have been getting hungry, so Ash gave them something to eat.

"Who?" I asked, and just then, Brock appeared in the kitchen. "Brock!"

"Hi there Misty, long time no see. You're looking well." The former Gym Leader of the Pewter City Gym said to me. I walked over and hugged him. He was wearing a 'Kiss the Chef' apron (Ew) and holding a spatula. He was taller and definitely looked older.

"Yeah, you too. You decided to come visit for the holidays?"

"I couldn't miss your twentieth birthday now could I?" he said with a friendly grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Ash invited you, didn't he?" I asked.

"Actually, it was May. She called me a few days ago." the Breeder replied. "My brothers and sisters are all on their journeys, believe it or not, and my parents went away on vacation to spend some quality time together. So I came here with Elena."

"Elena?"

"My girlfriend." he said with a loving smile. I smiled, it was about time he settled down and got a girlfriend.

So it was Brock that was making the food. Drew had been watching, which was what led me to believe he had been cooking.

As I looked around at all my family, May, Drew, Ash, Brock, Aunt Caroline, Uncle Norman, Max, and most importantly Jake and Alex, I felt happy. Really, truly happy.

-X-X-X-

Reality came crashing down on the actual day of mine and the twins' birth, when everyone I'd ever known, including some friends from my childhood in Cerulean and my _sisters, _showed up at my house. May had called everyone. How had she known who to call?

My dress was amazing. It was a rich lavender color that surprisingly didn't clash with my orange hair. It was a wintery dress, perfect for this time of year, but not too formal or too girly. May really knew me well.

That wasn't really important, because I had a blast. The party was awesome. The food was great, as expected from Brock, and everything was perfect. It lasted well into the night, and people were still partying after midnight. The twins had fallen asleep and were in their room now, and I had been mingling with other people.

"Come upstairs with me?" Ash whispered in my ear. It was a question, not a demand or something I had to do. I could say yes or no. It didn't take much to decide on yes. I sighed; I knew this would come, I couldn't avoid it anymore. I followed him up to my room and when we were up there, he closed the door for privacy and I sat on my bed. He started to pace. I crossed my arms over my chest and he looked at me.

"I don't want to talk." I said, and suddenly all the unexpressed emotions I'd felt for him welled inside my chest like lava in a volcano. They became tears in my eyes and I closed my eyes to keep them from coming, but they came anyway.

"I'm….not sure what I want." I said. He sighed, and then brought his hand up to my face, and curled a piece of my hair behind my ear. Another shiver raked its way through my spine.

"How about I help you figure it out?" he said softly, with a slight husky edge. It made my heart beat ten times faster. He stood at his full height and pulled me up, flush against him. "Dance with me." he said in my ear.

"Th-There's no music." I said, getting nervous. He smiled at my reaction.

"We don't need any." he replied, and we slowly started to sway against some invisible tune. I felt comfortable in his arms, it felt right. He led and I followed, moving around the room with grace I didn't even know I had. He twirled me and held me close, and while we danced, I came to my conclusion.

I want him. I want to be with him. No one else, I want him.

"I want you," I said softly, and when he pulled me back into his arms, I felt his smile on my head. "I love you."

"I love you too." he said, and by the tone of his voice, I knew it was true.

"Do you forgive me?" I said. "For lying?"

"Yes. I understand why you did it now, even if I didn't at first. But let's make a promise right now Mist," I shivered when he said my nickname. "We'll never lie to each other again."

"I promise." I said, and he kissed me, and all of the feelings that I'd been repressing exploded like a fireworks show inside that kiss. I didn't see anything but the two of us, and that was all that mattered.

"So do I. I promise to love you for the rest of my life Misty Rose Waterflower." he said. "From now until the end of time."

"I promise to love you for the rest of my life, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum." I said. "From the day we met, I've loved you. And I'll keep loving you, for as long as we are together."

"Forever." he said, leaning his head against mine. I smiled and he hugged my body closer to his, kissing me again.

Together we made a promise.

-X-X-X-

A/N: Recommended song: Together We Make a Promise, Cori Yarckin/Pokemon.

So, there's part one of my Christmas chapters. I'm going to split Christmas into three parts, the DAML wedding (finally) into three parts, and then hopefully have the story done before midnight on New Years Eve. =D Whew, this chapter felt like it took forever to get done! But I finally did, so…

Please review!

P.S. Did you choke on the fluff-balls? XD

Also, a little side note. Petals and Thorns: Second Time Around is now **ON HOLD**. I'm going to work on it, I promise, but I think I want to wait until 2011 to really get back into it. Sorry for the wait!

~Charmed


	8. Believe In What Your Heart Is Saying

In My Heart: Live For Today

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Third and final part of In My Heart trilogy. The road of love never did run smooth, but it seems things may finally be going the way they were meant to go. Though as the old saying goes, everything is not what it seems. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 8: Believe In What Your Heart Is Saying

_**Believe in what your heart is saying**__**  
**__**Hear the melody that's playing**__**  
**__**There's no time to waste**__**  
**__**There's so much to celebrate**__**  
**__**Believe in what you feel inside**____**  
**__**And give your dreams the wings to fly**__**  
**__**You have everything you need**__**  
**__**If you just believe**_

_Believe, Josh Groban_

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

On Christmas Eve, I caught Jake trying to open his presents early.

"Jake, you know you have to wait until tomorrow." I said, trying to be stern.

"Mama…" he whined, looking at the presents mournfully. "Pwease?" he put on his cutest face, the same one Ash used when he wanted something.

"No," I laughed, picking him up and putting him with his sister by the television. Alex was engrossed in a contest battle, so Christmas presents were the furthest thing from her mind.

"Aw come on Mist, let him open one present early." Ash walked in and went to the tree.

"No." I said defiantly, crossing my arms over my chest. "Christmas presents are for Christmas _day._"

"You know he won't sleep tonight if you don't let him do what he wants." Ash reminded me.

"He's way too much like his father." I said, sighing. Ash grinned proudly and went over to get Jake. He ruffled the little boy's hair, making it even messier. Jake laughed and smiled.

Alex must have heard her brother, because she snapped out of her contest-video induced trance to turn around.

"Mama! Daddy!" she said, standing up and toddling over on her four year old legs. Her black hair was getting long, I would need to get it cut soon, and her blue eyes were bright. I smiled and kneeled down to bring her into my arms.

"Do you want to open your presents early too?" I asked.

"Yes!" she said, clapping. I sighed and gave Ash a cross look.

"Just one. No more." I warned, shaking my finger like he was kid to be reprimanded.

"Fine." he said, and he took Alex from me to bring them to the tree. I smiled and shook my head.

"Misty?" I turned and there was Daisy, looking nervous and unsure. May had invited her and my other sisters for my birthday party, but we hadn't really had a chance to talk to her since then. "Can I talk to you?"

I thought about being snappy and rude, but then I decided against it. Yelling and being angry wouldn't fix the problems and tension between us. I nodded and we walked out to the deck.

It was a chilly evening, and snow was drifting gracefully. I leaned against the edge of the deck, and Daisy stood in front of me. "Look, Misty, I'm sorry for what I said to you when you were in Cerulean. I know you're your own person, and I know I should respect that, but you're my baby sister. I didn't, I still don't, want to lose you."

I smiled softly.

"You wouldn't lose me. I'm not going anywhere. I just want to live in Hoenn now. The twins were born here, they'll begin their journey here, and I want to watch them grow up here. I'll come visit you, but I can't be the Gym Leader anymore."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that." Daisy said. She had grown out of saying 'like' at the end of every word. Lily was the only one who really did it anymore. Even Violet had stopped. "How would you feel if we sold the Gym? I've already spoken to the League about it…"

I bit my lip. That Gym was Mom's pride and joy, her whole world other than us. She was strong enough to be a mother and a Gym Leader. I don't think I would ever want that job. Being a mother is hard enough.

"Can I think about it?" I asked softly after a few minutes of consideration.

"Of course," she said, but she didn't sound so sure. "C-Can we go back inside? It's cold out here."

I chuckled.

"Sure."

We went back into the house and Jake ran over to me.

"Mama, look!" He pointed to his head, and I saw a faded, old hat that I used to see on Ash all the time sitting on his head. It was practically falling off of his head but he still looked adorable. My eyes widened. I looked at Ash.

'You didn't.' I mouthed. He smiled and nodded.

"That hat looks very nice on you Jake." I said aloud, taking it off and messing up his hair. "But it's a little big yet."

"Aw, but Mama!" he complained, reaching for it. I laughed.

"Not yet baby boy." I said, and I walked back over to the tree, where Alex was playing with a fake Pokeball. Jake followed and the twins played catch with the plastic ball, having a blast. Daisy sat on the sofa and stared out the window. I bit my lip again, and Ash touched my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. I pointed upstairs so we could talk away from the twins' ears. Daisy could watch them for a few minutes.

"Daisy wants to sell the Cerulean Gym." I said after we had closed the door to my room for privacy. May was over at Drew's, all of his brothers and sisters had come to visit for the holidays, and she was meeting his family.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Because none of us can be Gym Leader anymore. Daisy, Lily, and Violet have dreams too. I know I could argue that I gave up my dreams for them multiple times, but they're also older and didn't even have to tell me. Mom gave Daisy full ownership of the Gym when she died. She could have sold it months ago, when we weren't speaking, and she didn't. I don't want to be the Gym Leader forever, especially because of the twins and my own new gym. I can't uproot them by taking them to Cerulean for more then a vacation. I just can't." Tears clung to the inside of my throat, making it hard for me to breathe. "It's just that….the Gym was my mom's whole world. How can I let Daisy sell it? It's…all I have left."

"You've…never told me anything about your mom. Or your dad." Ash said softly.

"My dad left my mom when she was pregnant with me. My mom died when I was five. I don't know what else there is to say." I said bitterly, and those tears were welling in my eyes now. I stood up and went to the window and rubbed my hands across my biceps, as if I was cold. Ash followed me and wrapped his hands around my waist, putting his chin on my shoulder.

We were silent for a few minutes, just watching the snow fall.

"Just…do what your heart says Mist. It's all you can do." he said to me, and I looked at him.

"That actually sounded like decent advice Ketchum. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were some kind of psychic." I cracked a grin.

"Psychic? Nah. I just know my Mist." he said charmingly, and I smiled. He leaned in and kissed me, and I forgot everything for a few blissful minutes.

-X-X-X-X-

A/N: Yay for short failures! XD This was going to be way longer, because I was going to have Daisy and Misty argue, but I decided against it. I put a little character development in there, and some AAML Christmas fluff. XD

So, yeah.

Happy Holidays!

~Charmed


	9. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

In My Heart: Live For Today

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Third and final part of In My Heart trilogy. The road of love never did run smooth, but it seems things may finally be going the way they were meant to go. Though as the old saying goes, everything is not what it seems. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 9: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

_**Wow! Mommy's kissing Santa Claus!**__**  
**__**I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus**__**  
**__**Underneath the mistletoe last night**__**  
**__**She didn't see me creep**__**  
**__**Down the stairs to have a peep**__**  
**__**She thought that I was tucked up**__**  
**__**In my bedroom, fast asleep**__****_

_**Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus**__**  
**__**Underneath his beard so snowy white**__**  
**__**Oh, what a laugh it would have been**__**  
**__**If Daddy had only seen**__**  
**__**Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night**_

_I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus, the Jackson 5_

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

After I put the twins in bed, I went to my room and debated on how long I should wait before putting the rest of the presents under the Christmas tree. The twins made me leave cookies and milk out for Santa; and Ash plans to thoroughly enjoy them later.

"Mist." I heard a voice whisper to me. I looked up and saw Pikachu's lightning bolt shaped tail disappear down the stairs. I stood up and followed, curious. I went downstairs and saw the only thing lit up was the tree. It was breathtaking.

The colored lights were twinkling playfully, and the decorations were sitting proudly on the branches. The star sat atop the tree, thanks to Togetic, and it was blinking merrily. I walked over to it.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" I heard a voice behind me say, and before I could turn around, Ash had his arms around me. I smiled and let him hold me. I looked back at him and saw he was dressed as Santa Claus.

"Why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"It's for the occasion." he shrugged. Then we both heard a jingling sound and looked up. Togetic was floating above us, a huge smile on her face, holding a sprig of mistletoe. I looked back at Ash and we both smiled. "Tradition rules." he said before he kissed me gently.

-X-X-X-

**NORMAL POV**

No matter what she did, Alex Waterflower could not get to sleep. Her brother Jake was the lucky one; he was out before his head had even hit the pillow. Not Alex, no way. She couldn't sleep at all.

But there was a reason for her inability to sleep. She was waiting. Waiting for Santa Claus. Her mama told her that he would come when he knew she was sleeping, but how could she wait for him when she was sleeping? It didn't make sense to her.

So she decided to get up and go see him for herself.

Climbing carefully out of bed, she opened the door slowly, hoping it wouldn't creak. It didn't, and she was able to slip out with her brother none the wiser. She tiptoed to the stairs and heard a giggle from the floor below her.

_That sounds like Mama!_ she thought. Moving a little quicker, she came down the steps just in time to see her Mama kissing Santa Claus.

Alex's eyes widened. How could Mama do this? She loved Daddy, didn't she? What was going on?

"Mama!" she cried, her fists clenching at her sides. "Why are you kissing Santa? What would Daddy think?"

"Alex honey, you should be asleep." Misty said calmly, looking at 'Santa' with a mysterious smile. Alex didn't like this, she didn't like it at all.

"No! Santa, why are you kissing my mommy? She loves my daddy, not you!" Alex's lip puckered out and she glared at both of them angrily.

"Ho, Ho, Ho," 'Santa' quipped, kneeling in front of Alex. "Alex," he pulled down his fake beard and took the hat off of his head. "It's me."

"Daddy!" she cried, hugging him. "Why are you dressed as Santa?"

"Because Santa himself told me that he couldn't come and deliver all your presents until you were fast asleep." Alex looked to Misty for confirmation and she nodded, smiling. "So I dressed up as Santa so that I could make sure the gifts got here." He looked over to the tree. "Looks like they did."

Misty and Ash, while Alex was not sleeping, had set up the presents and then kissed under the mistletoe, where Alex caught them.

"Yay!" Alex clapped, the kissing thing completely forgotten. "Can I open them now?"

"No honey, you have to wait until tomorrow." Misty said, and Alex pouted.

"Aw, but I can't sleep." she yawned. Ash smiled and picked her up.

"How about mommy and I take you upstairs and read you a bedtime story? How's that sound?"

"Good." she said with another little yawn. Ash gave her a piggy-back ride up the stairs and they were almost at the twins' room when the door opened and Jake walked out, rubbing his eye.

"Mama? Daddy? Alex?" he said sleepily. "Daddy, why are you dressed as Santa?"

"Daddy's dressed as Santa cause the real Santa asked him too!" Alex answered. "We have to go to bed though, so Santa and all his reindeer can give presents to everyone!"

Jake didn't have a problem with that, and he walked into the room he shared with Alex, sitting on his bed.

"Which story do you guys want?" Misty asked, going to the book shelf.

"I don't want those stories. I want you to tell me a story Mama." Alex said, getting comfortable in her bed. Misty chuckled.

"All right." She sat down at the edge of the bed next to Ash and thought about what story to tell them.

"How about the day we met, Mist?" Ash suggested. Misty smiled. She nodded approvingly.

"All right. Once upon a time, a young red-headed girl was going off on her Pokemon journey. She had just turned ten and her sisters were more then ready to be rid of her. She loved Water Pokemon the best, and even though she had some from her sisters, she wanted more. So she ventured off to a river. Sky River. She cast her line from a ledge near the stronger currents, and at first didn't have any luck. She was about to give up when she felt a tug on the hook. Excited, she yanked and pulled as hard as she could until a boy was thrown on shore. He had messy black hair and a Pokemon league hat on his head. At first the girl thought nothing of it, but then she saw he had a hurt Pokemon in his arms. She was angry with the boy for not taking proper care of it, and told him to go to the nearby Pokemon hospital. He ran up and put the Pokemon into her bike basket, taking the bike! The girl, angry at the loss of her bike, gathered her things and chased after him. By the time she caught up to the clearing at the entrance to the city, her bike was nothing but ashes and charcoal. Even more angry now, she hoisted her bike onto her back and ran all the way to the Pokemon Center. She found the boy there, and began to yell at him, demanding for a new bike. The boy was very sad and upset over his Pikachu, and the girl felt sympathy for him. The Nurse Joy at the Center managed to save Pikachu, and not long after, three crooks named Team Rocket showed up. They wanted to steal all of the Pokemon in the Center!"

"Oh no!" Alex cried. She was getting sleepy, but she wanted to hear the whole story. Jake was awake as well, curious about what happened next. "What happened Mama?"

"Well, because Pikachu was still weak, the girl encouraged the boy to get it out of there, while she held off the crooks. At first the boy was hesitant, but she made him go, but the crooks Pokemon, Koffing and Ekans, stopped him. Pikachu, who had been resting, called on all of the other Pikachu in the Center and then asked Ash to generate more power, or Pika Power." Pikachu came in then , with Togetic. Ash smiled at them and Pikachu jumped up to his shoulder. Misty's Pichu came in as well, and jumped onto Misty's lap. She scratched its ear and continued the story. "The explosion of Pika Power sent Team Rocket blasting off and destroyed the Pokemon Center. The boy, the girl, and Pikachu went towards Pewter City, but not without some problems in between." Misty smiled at Ash.

"So who were the boy and the girl Mama?"

"Me and Daddy." Misty replied. Jake and Alex's eyes widened. "And Daddy's Pikachu was the Pikachu I was talking about."

"Really?" Jake said in awe.

"Now you should go to sleep; you're going to be opening all those presents in a few hours." said Misty.

"But I wanna open them now!" Jake complained. Misty shook her head.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait."

"Okay," Jake and Alex said together, yawning and quickly falling asleep.

Misty, Ash, Pikachu, Togetic, and Pichu left the room quietly. Ash had been staying in the guest room, but now Misty said,

"You can stay with me." Ash looked back at her and grinned. Misty rolled her eyes and they both walked into Misty's room, with their Pokemon pals by their side.

-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: Well, that was fun. I based most of that off of memory, but the stuff at the end I had to look up. ^^' Anyway, please review.

May: Also, our wedding will be taking over the next three chapters! So stay tuned!

Drew: Yeah, she's kept you waiting long enough.

Me: Hey! In case you didn't notice, the story is about Ash and Misty!

Drew: Sure, sure, but it's been over a year.

Me: Don't make me change your hair color to pink and call Harley!

Harley: I heard my name, hun?

Drew: No! No! *in horror*

Me: *evil grin*

Misty: *sighs* just review please.

~Charmed


	10. Two Is Better Then One

In My Heart: Live For Today

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Third and final part of In My Heart trilogy. The road of love never did run smooth, but it seems things may finally be going the way they were meant to go. Though as the old saying goes, everything is not what it seems. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 10: Two Is Better Then One (May and Drew's Wedding: Part 1)

_**Maybe it's true that I can't live without you**__**  
**__**Maybe two is better than one**__**  
**__**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**__**  
**__**And you've already got me coming undone**__****_

_**And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you**__**  
**__**'Cause, baby, two is better than one**__**  
**__**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**__**  
**__**But I figured out with all that's said and done**__**  
**__**Two is better than one, two is better than one**___

_Two Is Better Than One, Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift_

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

A few months had passed since Christmas, and May and Drew's wedding was getting closer and closer. Aunt Caroline practically lived with us now that the wedding was nearing. They were doing last minute planning and everything that could possibly be done to prepare for a wedding.

I barely had a chance to talk to May, not only because of the wedding, but because of how busy my gym was making me. Building, painting, organizing, furbishing, advertising, it was a lot of work to do.

Thankfully, Ash was there to help. He watched the twins while I talked to contractors and advertisers.

Eventually, in June, my gym was up and running. I had plenty of hopeful trainers coming in everyday, and I felt that I was really doing something right, that this was good.

Summer was hot and humid as usual, and I was glad for the air-conditioning at the gym. I was working with a young trainer named Amy who had just started out on her Hoenn journey with a Mudkip. She had captured a Poochyena and a Tailow, and had challenged Uncle Norman to a battle, but lost. She was very disappointed in herself and her Pokemon. I was teaching her to understand that Pokemon had feelings too and that she shouldn't be too harsh on them when the door opened.

"Mama!" I heard my twins cry out. Then I was tackled by my two four year old monsters. I smiled and laughed as I pulled them away from me. I held them under my arms and looked at Ash.

"You gave them sugar didn't you?" I asked. Ash grinned sheepishly. I sighed and put the twins down. They were running up the walls as soon as their feet touched the floor. "Might as well let them run out." I turned back to Amy and Ash kept an eye on the twins.

On the Cerulean Gym front, well, I gave it a lot of thought and I decided to have my sisters sell it. I can't hold onto it forever; it'll only haunt me. Sure, the Gym is where I grew up and where I learned about my love for Water types and about Pokemon in general, but I'm twenty years old now. I have my own gym, which has been named Badges and Ribbons (the twins came up with it), and my own life here in Hoenn. I'd love to have it there forever, but Daisy, Lily, and Violet have their own dreams, their own lives. I can't force them to live like that forever.

We didn't sell the Gym to complete strangers, in fact, because Brock's mother Lola loves Water Pokemon so much, we sold it to her. She can design it anyway she wants and not interfere with the Rock Pokemon of the Pewter City Gym. She is also the official Gym Leader there now, and the League has agreed with it.

As for the Waterflower underwater shows, well, Lola agreed to let us do as many performances there as we want, and to come visit anytime. So we won't have lost the Gym forever, we just won't be tied down by it.

-X-X-X-

May and Drew were still getting ready for their wedding, and the date was getting closer and closer.

When I came home later, Aunt Caroline was making dinner, and Max was sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Max!" Alex and Jake ran over to their cousin, who happily accepted them. Max was now sixteen and he had a lot of good Pokemon to his name. He had won and lost a bunch of battles, but he had learned a lot from them. It made me smile to think I'd known him since he was seven and wanted so badly to be a trainer but couldn't. He had changed some since he was younger; his glasses no longer took up half of his face, now they were small square glasses that brought out his eyes. He wore cargo like jeans and a green t-shirt with a Pokeball design on it.

"Misty?" I turned, and there was May. She looked tired, worn, but happy at the same time.

"May! Long time no see!" I went over and hugged her. I felt her laughing in my arms. "You'd think we didn't live in the same house or something."

"Well, weddings are busy, what can I say?" she said with a sheepish smile. Then she leaned up and whispered in my ear. "That's not all that was busy." My eyes widened and I looked at her.

"You did it?"

"We did it." I smiled and hugged her again.

"I knew you were ready. You just had to know you were." (1)

-X-X-X-

The day before May's wedding had to be the most stressful. May was running to and fro, in her pajamas, as she fixed all the tiny details. Drew was watching with a exasperated but happy expression.

"Nervous?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Course not. But now that it's finally here, it seems kind of surreal." I nodded.

"Misty! Where's Jake's suit? I need my ring bearer to be ready! And Alex's dress? I need my flower girl!" Drew threw me an apologetic look and I sighed, going up to the twins' room.

"May, breathe. Honey, breathing is your friend," I soothed her once she had stopped moving. "I have them set aside in my room."

May took a deep breath and sat down on Alex's bed. I had just recently taught them how to make their beds.

"I'm just so nervous. I want tomorrow to be perfect." she admitted.

"If you spend too much time wanting something to be perfect, something will undoubtedly go wrong."

"Is that supposed to be comforting?" she looked at me with a bemused smile.

"It's supposed to be realistic." I smiled comfortingly and hugged her. "You were there for me when I was pregnant with the twins, at my lowest moments and my highest moments, so don't you dare think I won't be there for you. Getting married is scary. But you just have to know you aren't alone." She smiled at me and we sat there for a while, hugging. "After all," I finished with a glance at the doorway where Drew, Ash, and the twins were standing. "Two is always better then one."

-X-X-X-X-

A/N: Weeeee for pre-wedding shortness! XD Well, I failed at trying to finish the story before the New Year, and you know what? There's nothing wrong with taking one of my most loved stories into the new year with me. I mean I'm taking Petals and Thorns with me, aren't I? And all my lovely rewrites? So why not take this with me and finish it off with style and no rush. 8D

So, rant over. Review now please.

(1) If you recall, May was hesitant about going all the way, and this was confirming that they had.

~Charmed


	11. We're A Miracle

In My Heart: Live For Today

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Third and final part of In My Heart trilogy. The road of love never did run smooth, but it seems things may finally be going the way they were meant to go. Though as the old saying goes, everything is not what it seems. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 11: We're A Miracle (May and Drew's Wedding: Part 2)

_**You and me, we're a miracle; meant to be**____**  
**__**And nothing can change it**____**  
**__**Mountains move**____**  
**__**And oceans part**____**  
**__**When they are standing in our way**____**  
**__**You and me, we're a miracle;**____**  
**__**Angels stand watching over**____**  
**__**And heaven shines upon us, everyday**___

_We're A Miracle, Christina Aguilera_

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV **

July 14th was here. Finally. The day of May and Drew's wedding was finally here.

We were up early, 6 AM. We got dressed in normal clothes and made sure all our dresses and suits were safely tucked into Caroline's backseat. All of Drew's brothers and sisters had come for the wedding, including Dani and Dana, who were two good friends of ours. May told me that Drew's mother had died when he was seven, and his father had left on a journey around the same time. They hadn't seen each other since. Dani and Dana, who were twins and the oldest, took over the role of parents and raised all of Drew's siblings. Drew never got a Hoenn starter Pokemon, but he did catch Roserade when it was a baby Budew.

I, myself, was excited for the wedding. May was then anything.

"May, honey, you have to breathe," I reassured her as the time came near. "Deep breath in, slow breath out…" She followed my directions, but she didn't seem any less stressed.

Seeing as I'm the Maid of Honor, I can tell you that Dani, Dana, and Norman's niece Allie were the bridesmaids. Drew's groomsmen were Ash as Best Man (surprisingly) and three of his brothers were behind him.

We, being me, Aunt Caroline, and Dani, were helping May into her dress when there was a knock on the door. Dana stepped in for me while I went to get it.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" I said as soon as I saw him. He looked really good in a tux, even with his hat on. "And why are you wearing your hat?"

"Because I want to wear it, and," he leaned closer to me. "Drew's having a bit of cold feet. He won't listen to anything any of us have to say. We need your help."

I sighed dramatically.

"As always, the true romantic is here to save the day." I walked out to the groom's side, but before I could go in, Ash's warm hand was wrapped in mine. He turned me around and kissed me softly, sweetly, but, disappointingly quickly. He had grown taller then me, and even though I was wearing heels, I still had to look up to him.

"I'm glad you're here." he said in a whisper that made me smile and blush.

We stood like that for a few minutes, until I snapped back to reality with too much speed. I went into Drew's room and saw he was sitting in a chair, his hair disheveled, his tie loose, and his head in his hands.

"Drew?" I said softly. He looked up at me, startled.

"Oh, hi Misty. Did Ash send you in here?" I nodded, and Drew chuckled.

"He would go to you." Then he didn't say anything for a while, and I walked over to him and gently touched his shoulder. He looked up at me again and his face was pale with nervousness.

"What's wrong?"

"I wasn't nervous before. I really wasn't. I don't easily _get _nervous. But now…now that the day's here, now that by midnight, May and I will be married….I guess it's all kind of getting to me."

"That's what you call cold feet. It's very normal, and very natural. Just think about how happy you will be to have Mrs. May Hayden by your side." I said wisely, if I do say so myself.

He smiled when I said May Hayden, and I saw the color slowly begin to return to his face.

"Thanks Misty." He hugged me, and I hugged him back. Drew's become somewhat like a brother to me, and if I can help him, I will. No matter what.

-X-X-X-

Finally, after all the confidence crises were over, it was finally time for the wedding. The bridesmaid dresses were amazing, and everyone looked perfect. We gathered in the back of the church (1) and I looked at May. All the nervousness was gone; she looked ready to make the commitment of a lifetime. She looked ready to marry Drew. It was all I could hope for and more.

The bridal party led the group, me in front, and everyone from me to Davy, Drew's youngest brother, was poised, and perfect. Even the twins were behaving maturely. I guess they were swimming in my side of the gene pool today.

We were all ready for May to make her appearance. Drew was standing confidently opposite me, and I gave him a good natured smile. He smiled back.

Then the old fashioned "Here Comes The Bride" piano song came on, and May finally showed herself.

Her chestnut brown hair was curled into a stylish bun with curls hanging around her face. Her sapphire blue eyes were clear and beautiful, and you couldn't wipe the smile from her face if you tried. Her dress was a beautiful halter dress, simple, but elegant at the same time.

She walked up and faced Drew, who looked like he was in awe.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the holy union of these two lovers in matrimony. Love is the holiest and most powerful of emotions, and it is most fitting that it should be united in the holiest and most powerful of sacraments." he looked at May and Drew, and then continued. "Who gives this woman to this man on this day?"

Uncle Norman stood and said clearly,

"I, her father, Norman Maple give my daughter May to this man, Drew." I smiled.

"Very well. Take each other's hands." he directed the two Coordinators. Caroline was dabbing her eyes, her face a picture of happiness. Max was grinning, as though he had always known this was going to happen one day. Pichu was sitting with him, and well as Pikachu.

"Drew, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you honor, cherish, adore, and love her for the rest of your life, until death do you part?"

Drew looked right into May's eyes as he said the words,

"I do."

May had happy tears in her eyes, and I think I was about to shed a few of my own.

"May, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you honor, cherish, adore, and love him for the rest of your life, until death do you part?"

May's eyes were locked on Drew's as she said the everlasting words.

"I do."

-X-X-X-

When it came time for the vows, I was starting to get itchy with anticipation. Of everything I'd helped May with for this wedding, she refused to let me see or correct (if needed) what she was going to say in her vows.

"Drew," she smiled. "When I first met you, I thought you were an arrogant jerk that liked to tease people for fun. When I first met you, I never would have even dreamed that we would get where we are today. Though as time went on and we became closer, I realized that the only reason you ever teased me was too help me in the end. You were my first real rival when it came to being a coordinator, and not only that, but you were my inspiration. You helped me achieve and do my best in whatever I did. I'm not going to say that it was all easy, because it was far from easy, but I will say this. Drew, when I first met you, I do believe I fell in love with you, I just had to realize it first. You, and me? We're definitely a miracle."

That had to be about the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my life. Caroline was crying openly now, but she was happy, so it was okay. I felt a warm tear slide down my cheek, and I wiped it away quickly. Ash saw though, and he smiled encouragingly.

"May, you were right in saying that I only teased you to help you. You reminded me so much of me when I first started out that I just couldn't resist. You improved along the way, and you became a strong coordinator because of it. You are the most beautiful, kindest, sweetest, and most loving person on the planet. You may be a little clumsy and slow at times, but it's all part of why I fell in love with you. I don't know exactly when it happened, but I do know that I will love from now until the day that I die. From now until the end of time."

May's eyes were watery still, but it seemed like she was trying desperately not to let the tears be shed.

After the vows were validated and everything was right, the priest ended the ceremony with those final words.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: So, there it is. May and Drew's wedding is finally written and posted. I hope it's all that you expected. I hope I didn't disappoint.

Please review!

(1) I'm Catholic, so I hope this doesn't offend anyone!

~Charmed


	12. Mama's Song and My Little Girl

In My Heart: Live For Today

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Third and final part of In My Heart trilogy. The road of love never did run smooth, but it seems things may finally be going the way they were meant to go. Though as the old saying goes, everything is not what it seems. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 12: Mama's Song/My Little Girl (May and Drew's Wedding: Part 3)

_**And he is good, so good.**____**  
**__**He treats your little girl,**____**  
**__**like a real man should.**____**  
**__**He is good, so good.**____**  
**__**He makes promises he keeps.**____**  
**__**No, he's never gonna leave.**____**  
**__**So, don't you worry about me.**____**  
**__**Don't you worry about me.**____**  
**_

_Mama's Song, Carrie Underwood_

_**You're beautiful baby from the outside in.**__**  
**__**Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.**__**  
**__**Go on, take on this whole world.**__**  
**__**But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**_

_My Little Girl, Tim McGraw_

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

The reception was being held at Petalburg Gym, because it was the biggest hall in the area. May's entire family, plus Drew's, and my sisters, and everyone else's made that a major necessity. I was sitting by May at the bridal table, when I noticed her face was pale. She almost looked green.

"What's wrong?" I asked her quietly. She swallowed and covered her mouth.

"I feel like I'm going to puke." she said, and with that, she got up and ran to the bathroom. Drew looked at me in surprise.

"She's nauseous." I said, and I followed her.

She was on her knees over a toilet, puking her guts out. I pulled her hair behind her head and whispered soothing words to her. I rubbed and patted her back and comforted her until she was done. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and flushed the toilet, looking disgusted with both herself and the vomit. "May, are you okay?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Misty," she said softly. "I...think…I..might be…pregnant." She put her hand on her stomach, and I looked at her in shock. "How…how is this possible? It was only one time!" She started to cry, and I held her in my arms.

"Shhh, May, shh, it's okay." I whispered, holding her close. "It only takes one time." I could feel her tears running down my arms as she cried into my neck.

"May?" I looked up to see Aunt Caroline watching us with concern.

"Mom," she got up and ran into her mother's arms. Aunt Caroline looked at me. I wasn't sure what to say, so I said nothing. "I-I…" she heaved a sob and couldn't continue.

"What is it baby?" she asked May, and I was suddenly thrust into a flashback.

_Flashback:_

_Sirens wailed in my ears as the ambulance rushed to the hospital. I was only five, and I was terrified. We were going to a hospital, my mother had just been in a horrible car accident. She had fallen unconscious and was scarily pale. I gripped her hand and begged her to stay strong. _

"_Stay strong Mama, please!" I said with tears running down my face. I felt her faintly squeeze back, but she didn't have the strength to open her eyes. Blood and bruises were everywhere, and at that age, I didn't understand the concept of death. But I would learn. Far too fast. _

_The doctors did absolutely everything they could. They bandaged her, cleaned her, did everything that could possibly be done. But they couldn't stop the internal bleeding. The accident had caused a brain hemorrhage. She was going to die. _

_I was crying in Daisy's arms when they came out and told us. _

"_We're very sorry, we did everything we could." they said. Violet and Lily were beside themselves, but Daisy was stoic, except for her rubbing my back, she showed no emotion. _

_She was trying to be strong, for us. _

_The funeral was quick, and very much a blur to me. I spent most of that month crying. I would sometimes catch Daisy crying in her room when I had nightmares. The Gym was closed, and everything was dark, dreary, and just sad. _

_One day, there was a knock on the door. Daisy went to answer it. _

"_What are you doing here?" she said coldly, and I tried to see who she was talking too. It was a tall man, maybe a little older then my Mama. "Get away from here. Now." _

"_Daisy, that's no way to speak to your father, now is it?" said the figure. He looked down at me, and smiled. But the smile was mean, nothing like my Mama's smile. "Mistia, you've grown so much." Daisy stepped in front of me, thrusting her arm out to block him from me. _

"_You're not going to touch her." Daisy growled. _

"_I have custody." the man gave Daisy a piece of paper that looked official. I was holding my old teddy bear, Buddy, close to me as I watched Daisy scan the paper. _

"_No way in hell." she said, crumbling up the paper and throwing it in his face. "Mom gave __**me **__custody. You're not taking my baby sister away from me. Not now, not ever." She slammed the door and turned to me. _

"_Day-day, who was that?" I asked fearfully. Day-day was my nickname for Daisy from when I was little and couldn't say her whole name. _

"_No one. Now come here." she hugged me, and I cried again. _

End Flashback

That was the first and last time I saw my father. Daisy made sure that he could never take me or my sisters away from her, and I'll always be grateful to her for that. (1)

"It's okay honey, we'll figure this out," Caroline assured May. "Now come on, we have a wedding to celebrate." May smiled and chuckled.

"Drew's probably worried," I said, and May blushed.

As we returned to the table, Drew cast May and worried glance and she shook her head. We looked out to see Dani dancing with her boyfriend Jack. Drew had been protective of her, despite being younger, but Jack seemed to treat her right.

Then I had an idea.

I got up and went over to the disc jockey.

"Can I make a request?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Sure little lady. What do you need?"

"I need a low piano tune with violins. It's for the bride."

The jockey smiled and nodded.

"I think I have just what you need."

I thanked him and went back to the table.

"Come on May," I said, and she looked at me in confusion.

"Why?"

"Just do it. Come on." I grabbed her arm and brought her over to the stage. I made an 'ok' sign to the jockey and he smiled.

"All right folks, we have a request here from the Maid of Honor," Everyone looked at me and May. I didn't feel the least bit nervous.

The music started and I took two mics from the side.

"Just follow my lead. Remember your vows." She gave me a sideways look, and I started to sing.

_**Me: **__Here we are, safe at last__  
__We can breathe a sigh, seems the storm has passed__  
__Through it all, no one knew,__  
__That all the tears in heaven, would bring me back to you__  
__No one I know, imagined we would make it__  
__But it only matters that we both believe__  
_

May looked at me in shock, but continued where I left off.

_**May: **__You and me, we're a miracle; meant to be__  
__And nothing can change it__  
__Mountains move__  
__And oceans part__  
__When they are standing in our way__  
__You and me, we're a miracle;__  
__Angels stand watching over__  
__And heaven shines upon us, everyday_

I looked at Ash, and May looked at Drew. They were both smiling, and I felt my heart pound in my chest.

_**Me: **__Everytime, I felt near defeat__  
__You were there for me oh__  
__By my side completely__  
__You give me strength ohh..__  
__you set me free... hey yeah yeah_

I could tell May was channeling her vows as she sang the next part.

_**May: **__It's just because of you ohh..__  
__I'm all that i can be ohh..__  
__When I'm with you, the world is ours to reach for__  
__Together there is nothing we can't do. ooh ooh.._

Then we sang together. The entire room was watching us now, and I winked at Ash. He grinned back.

_**Both: **__You and me, we're a miracle; meant to be__  
__And nothing can change it__  
__Mountains move__  
__And oceans part__  
__When they are standing in our way__  
__You and me, we're a miracle;__  
__Angels stand watching over__  
__And heaven shines upon us, everyday_

May sang the bridge. This was working out even better then I planned. Despite not having a clue at first, she was really getting into it.

_**May: **__The chance was so unlikely__  
__That we would ever win__  
__Two stars among the heavens__  
__Destiny brought you to me_

Then we both finished it.

_**Both: **__You and me, we're a miracle; meant to be__  
__And nothing can change it__  
__Mountains move__  
__And oceans part__  
__When they are standing in our way__  
__You and me, we're a miracle;__  
__Angels stand watching over__  
__And heaven shines upon us, everyday_

At the very end, Drew and Ash walked toward us. I took Ash's hand, and May took Drew's. We finished the song face to face with the object of our affections and love.

_**Both: **__You and me, We're a miracle (miracle)__  
__You and me, We're a miracle (miracle)__  
__Miracle_

The entire room applauded and Ash kissed me while Drew kissed May. Everything was right, the way it should be.

-X-X-X-

Toward the end, May wanted to do a song of her own. I was surprised, but I encouraged her.

"Mom, this one's for you." she said into the mic, and Aunt Caroline looked up at her.

_Mama, you taught me to do the right things.__  
__So, now you have to let your baby fly.__  
__You've given me everything that I will need.__  
__To make it through this crazy thing called life.__  
__And I know you watched me grow up,__  
__and only want what's best for me.__  
__And I think I found the answer to your prayers._

Aunt Caroline's eyes filled with tears. I thought about my Mama. She'd be proud. Of me, May, Drew, Ash, everyone. I could picture her smiling face, and I felt some tears of my own.

_And he is good, so good.__  
__He treats your little girl,__  
__like a real man should.__  
__He is good, so good.__  
__He makes promises he keeps.__  
__No, he's never gonna leave.__  
__So, don't you worry about me.__  
__Don't you worry about me._

'I'll always worry'. I saw Caroline mouth to May, and she smiled. Uncle Norman held Aunt Caroline in his arms, and they swayed to their daughter's song. I saw Max watching his sister, awestruck.

_Mama, there's no way you'll ever lose me.__  
__Giving me away is not goodbye.__  
__As you watch me walk down to my future,__  
__I hope tears of joy are in your eyes._

Ash came and hugged me the same way Uncle Norman was holding Aunt Caroline. The twins, who had been playing with Davy, Dani, and Jack, came over. They looked tired and wanted to be held. Ash and I gladly accepted. I held Alex, while Ash held Jake. They watched May, their sleepy eyes glazed over. I could tell they were trying to stay awake but were finding it very difficult.

_Cause, he is good, so good.__  
__And, he treats your little girl,__  
__like a real man should.__  
__He is good, so good.__  
__He makes promises he keeps.__  
__No, he's never gonna leave.__  
__So, don't you worry about me.__  
__Don't you worry about me.__  
_

I left Ash's arms and took the twins to the stage, where I sat on the edge. Ash followed my lead. Eventually every kid in the room that had ever known, or cared for, or loved May was sitting beside her as she sang. It was a beautiful sight.

_And when I watch my baby grow up,__  
__I'll only want what's best for her.__  
__And I hope she'll find,__  
__the answer to my prayers.__  
__And that she'll say...__  
_

May kneeled down by Aunt Caroline and held her hand, her song becoming softer and softer.

_He is good, so good.__  
__And he treats your little girl,__  
__like a real man should.__  
__He is good, so good.__  
__He makes promises he keeps.__  
__No, he's never gonna leave.__  
__So, don't you worry about me.__  
__Don't you worry about me._

"I love you Mom," she whispered before she ended with the final verse. Aunt Caroline held her hand over her heart.

_Mama, don't you worry about me.__  
__Don't you worry about me._

"I love you too, my sweet baby," she whispered. I smiled and held my babies close to me.

In the end, there was one final dance. The Father-Daughter dance. Norman and May, who looked exhausted by still exhilarated, stood together to dance to one last song.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.__  
__Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.__  
__I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.__  
__You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._

I saw them exchange words, and May's entire face lit up. She hugged her dad, and I clearly saw 'I love you Dad' on her lips.

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in.__  
__Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.__  
__Go on, take on this whole world.__  
__But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

Ash took Alex into his arms, and I smiled.

"My little girl," he whispered, kissing her head. I held Jake while they bonded. Alex giggled and squeezed her dad's hand.

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.__  
__Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.__  
__Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.__  
__As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!"._

As they danced, I thought about everything that had led to this moment. Everything. It hadn't all been easy, and it definitely hadn't had some of my best moments, but in the end, the fact that we're all together here, all together as one big family, means the most to me. I felt Ash squeeze my hand. I squeezed back.

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in.__  
__Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.__  
__Go on, take on this whole world.__  
__But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

I looked around, the fluorescent lights were shining down on all of us, as though someone, somewhere was giving us a sign. The sign that everything was as it should be, as it was meant to be.

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.__  
__But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half__  
__that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.__  
__I know he'll say that he's in love.__  
__But between you and me. He won't be good enough!_

I looked over at Drew, who hadn't taken his eyes from May for most of the evening. He had complete adoration and love for her, and I really couldn't have been happier then I was in that moment. Norman looked over at Drew and smiled. Drew looked surprised, but then smiled back. 'Thank you.' Norman mouthed. Drew nodded. 'It was nothing.' he mouthed back. Norman grinned, and went back to dancing with May.

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in.__  
__Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.__  
__Go on, take on this whole world.__  
__But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

-X-X-X-

(1) If you're wondering what sparked the flashback, it was Caroline calling May 'baby'. That was Ellie's (Misty's mom in my story) nickname for Misty. _**  
**_

A/N: Two updates in one day? LOL I'm on a roll! XD

Truth is, I loved writing this chapter. These songs have touched my heart in the best way. I hope they did the same for all of you.

The thing with May being pregnant? Welll….I can't say anything except for there is always a possibility. XD

Please review! __

~Charmed


	13. No Matter How Long

In My Heart: Live For Today

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Third and final part of In My Heart trilogy. The road of love never did run smooth, but it seems things may finally be going the way they were meant to go. Though as the old saying goes, everything is not what it seems. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 13: No Matter How Long

_**Together forever, no matter how long**_

_**From now until the end of time**_

_**We'll be together and you can be sure**_

_**Forever and a day,**_

_**That's how long we'll stay,**_

_**Together and forevermore.**_

_Together Forever, Dream Street [From the Pokemon: 2.B.A Master Soundtrack]_

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

Not long after the wedding, May and Drew were making plans for their honeymoon. They wanted to go somewhere romantic, but not too far away. This was where my plan came in.

I had been saving my funds from the gym, which was doing great, by the way, to get something for May and Drew. It was to thank them for everything they've ever done for me, and because they deserve to get away and be happy. It was all I wanted and more.

Ash had suggested the Orange Archipelago, but I thought that would be too crowded and not private enough. Then I thought of the Seafoam Islands in Kanto. They were small, quaint, and utterly perfect for a honeymoon.

I bought tickets for them, and while they were sitting in the living room on Drew's computer, I walked in with a big smile on my face.

"What are you smiling about?" May was the first to notice me.

"Only…." I paused for dramatic effect. I pulled the tickets out from my back pocket. "….this!"

Drew leaned up and took the tickets. His eyes bugged out of his head, and May looked at me in shock.

"You didn't."

"I did." I smiled. May jumped up and hugged me.

"I love you so much right now Misty!" she said, and I hugged her back.

"Yes, yes, I know. Now go get ready, ya stinking lovebirds!" I grinned as they left the room, May talking excitedly about how lucky she was and Drew just nodding. He looked back at me and grinned.

"I take it they took it well." Ash walked in with the twins by his side.

"Yeah, May was over the moon, and Drew looked just as happy."

Ash smiled, and I smiled back. Everything was right. Everything was as it was meant to be.

-X-X-X-

Drew and May left for their honeymoon the next day, and they were going to stay there for about four weeks. But because May loved to travel, they were going to see some of the sights on their way back home. They wouldn't be back in Hoenn until December. I would be a little lonely without May, but I have Ash and the twins to take care of me.

"You'd better take care of her while I'm gone Ash," May said sternly. "If you don't, you'll regret it."

Ash chuckled and hugged her.

"We'll be fine, I promise." he said. She hugged him back.

"I'm going to hold you to that." she said with a wink. Then she climbed into Aunt Caroline's car. Aunt Caroline was going to drive them to the port, where they would say their goodbyes.

As far as May being pregnant goes, we went to the doctor and found out that she had just had a severe case of the stomach flu, but the real effects had been negated by the sick nervousness she'd had. It wasn't that she didn't _want _kids, but she wanted to wait until she and Drew were married longer first.

-X-X-X-

Things settled into a slow, steady, but easy rhythm. We took turns watching the twins, and Ash taught them everything he knew about battling. I worked at my gym, and everything was finally easy. Finally right. Finally as it all should be.

-X-X-X-

A/N: Mundo shortness. Yup. But I'm going to make the next chapter the last, and then a super long A/N for you. I'd just like to thank you all for your awesome support, reviews, and amazing ideas along the way. This story has been a great time for me, I've had a lot of fun writing it, and reading your epic reviews.

So continue to do so now, while I work on the last chapter of my best work ever. Sigh. I'll try to have everything done before midnight tonight, but no guarantees.

Anyway, review please.

~Charmed


	14. The Best Thing That Has Ever Been Mine

In My Heart: Live For Today

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Third and final part of In My Heart trilogy. The road of love never did run smooth, but it seems things may finally be going the way they were meant to go. Though as the old saying goes, everything is not what it seems. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 14: The Best Thing That Has Ever Been Mine

_**Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?**__**  
**__**You put your arm around me for the first time.**__**  
**__**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.**__**  
**__**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**_

_Mine, Taylor Swift_

-X-X-X- 

"All right, come on you little rascal!" Ash took Jake from his highchair and held him over his head, making him fly. Jake squealed in pure elation and Alex cried out, wanting to join her brother. Ash smiled and, sticking both of them under his arms, he ran around, making them both scream in happiness. I smiled and shook my head at their insane behavior, knowing Ash would never hurt them with his crazy playacting.

The doorbell rang, and Ash put the twins, who were now five, down on the floor. They didn't want the fun to stop, but they didn't cry out. Ash and I went to answer the door, and came face to face with the new Mr. and Mrs. Drew Hayden.

"May!" I squealed. They had just returned from their honeymoon—after their fiasco of a wedding, I bought them tickets to a getaway on Seafoam Islands, I felt it was the least I could do—and I hugged her. Drew and Ash shook hands and hugged, and the twins walked over and pulled on my pant leg, wanting to see their Aunt May.

Everything was perfect now.

Finally.

Later, after the twins were bathed and in bed, I was getting ready for bed myself when Ash wrapped his arms around me from behind. I laughed and he kissed my temple.

"You know something?" I asked, reaching around to clasp my hands around his neck. "If you told me that my life would turn out this way when I was fifteen, I never would have believed you. Now I wouldn't change it for the world. Funny how things change."

"Hmm," Ash said thoughtfully. "You know what the best thing out of all of this?"

"What's that?" I asked, and he kissed me chastely. When he pulled away, we both smiled.

"You. You're mine." With an affectionate, and non-domineering smile, we went to sleep, happy, truly happy, at last.

Before I really fell asleep last night, with Ash snoring softly beside me, I realized a few important facts. My life hasn't been easy, hell, it's been one rollercoaster after the other. From losing my mother at a young age, to going on my journey and meeting Ash, to having to leave him for the Gym, to that one magical night, to my trials and tribulations over the last five years, it's all been a learning experience. One that I'm sure I'll never, ever, forget.

In my heart, I was bound by my unconditional love for my children, my life, and my one true love, Ash. Though being bound could be considered a bad thing, it's taught me to live for today, and not to let past mistakes haunt me.

In my heart, I love. In my heart, I laugh. In my heart, I live. In my heart, I am Misty.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: Fail. This chapter and the last might add up to 1,500 words. Epic failure. But anyway…..

Oh jeez, I think I might cry. I'm going to miss this story SO MUCH!

….But I'll save this long A/N for the next chapter. Which will be the end. *tear*

I really hope you enjoyed every minute of reading this like I enjoyed every minute of writing it.

~Charmed

P.S. I'm going to include a preview of the sequel to these stories in there, so it is worth reading. XD


	15. Final Author's Note and Preview

In My Heart: Live For Today

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Third and final part of In My Heart trilogy. The road of love never did run smooth, but it seems things may finally be going the way they were meant to go. Though as the old saying goes, everything is not what it seems. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 15: Final Author's Note and Preview

Charmed Says:

Well, here it is. We all knew it was coming. The end of my story, the _In My Heart Trilogy._ It really has been a pleasure to write, and it's my best work by far. Everything from the first rewrite decision to now has had the reviewers' interest in mind. I wanted to keep you interested, I wanted to keep you guessing. I'm pretty sure I did all of that, by your reviews. For those of you who've been here since the get-go, thanks. I'll admit that the original story, and I mean the uber crappy one, wasn't going to be all that great. But this, oh man, it's my best work. Ever.

I really, really hope you all have enjoyed, because these stories have been my best friends (on FF anyway, XD) for the last seven months. I really did my absolute best to make them enjoyable and interesting.

Drew: Are you done yet?

Me: No! Shut up grasshead!

May: Hey! Don't talk to my husband like that!

Me: I'll talk to him however I want! I'm the author, and I control your fates. Beat that.

May: *grumbles*

Me: I thought so. ANYWAY!

Yeah, so ignoring the annoying interruptions, this was…jeez, I don't have words on how amazing it was. I think I might cry. *starts crying*

Misty: Uhhh, yeah. She's a little upset right now.

Ash: Duh. And you call me clueless.

Misty: *rolls eyes*

Me: *stops crying* Anyway, so, we are at an end. But with all good stories, there is always a new beginning waiting just beyond the threshold.

Sequel Title: Chasing the Dream

Characters: OC & OC (Alex and Jake)

Summary: It's finally time for Alex and Jake to go on their Pokemon journey. With friends, rivals, and enemies along the way, they'll win and lose their battles, do everything right (or wrong) and ultimately chase down and achieve their dreams. Implied Pokeshipping and Contestshipping.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Ash asked me as we watched the twins run rampant. "Seems like just yesterday they were barely talking. Now they're going off on their journeys."

"When did you get so prophetic?" I asked with a sarcastic smile. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm full of surprises." he said back with a wink. "But that's not the point. Jake and Alex are leaving to go on their journey today. It's crazy."

"Now you know how your mom felt when you left." I said.

"Worried and overprotective?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. "I didn't exactly have the ideal first day of my journey."

"Didn't you wake up late and go to Professor Oak's in your pajamas?" Ash grinned at the memory.

"Yeah, and all of the Kanto starters had been taken. Except for one." Pikachu hopped onto Ash's lap, and Ash scratched his ear.

"Pikachu isn't technically a starter for any region. It's not in it's first evolution and it's not a basic type."

"When did you get so smart?" he flirted lightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Always have been, you just never noticed." I flirted back.

"Mom! Dad! Can you stop flirting for two seconds, please?" Jake's annoyed yell broke us from our little conversation, and we turned back to them.

-X-X-X-

So, there it is. That's a good piece of the first chapter of Chasing the Dream: Book One of the Dream Trilogy. Yes, I said trilogy. Chasing the Dream will be the first story in a set of three that describe Alex and Jake's journeys through my three favorite regions, Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto. Respectively, of course. XXD

Seems I don't give up on trilogies, do I? XD

Well, yeah. Oh, one more little thing. Cause I'm lazy and it's kind of annoying, I won't be putting song lyrics at the beginnings of the chapters. It'll only be in the prologue for detail and sentimental purposes.

Oh well. Here we go, and I hope you'll all stay with me on this new series. =D

Special Thanks to:

IvyBean

ArtisitcGirl2.0

splitheart1120

bluejay511

Forever New Yorker

Kaileychicago

pokemaster101

Anelas

You've been here the whole time, and I can't thank you enough. I hope you enjoy my next series! And too everyone else not mentioned, I thank you too.

So. Hobey-ho, let's go. (Pendragon reference. Epic book series. XD)

~TheFifthCharmedOne/Charmed


End file.
